This is How a Heart Breaks
by Decadent Decay
Summary: Watch the lives of 6 students at Kadic unravel when their love lives seem to fall apart and there's the constant pressure of a Xana attack. UxY,JxA,OxOC...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!, please read. RATED T TO BE SAFE!
1. resolutions

**Hey Peoples! **

**This is my first (multi-chapter) fanfic so go easy on me PLEASE! Anywho, flames are welcome just so long as they have some reason to them. **

**.: Summary :. **

**At Kadic Academy, a group of friends are ending up with their share of troubles. Yumi's heart was broken and she refuses to love again; Ulrich can't seem to admit his feelings to even himself, Odd's girlfriend isn't acting right, Aelita is falling out of love with her boyfriend, Jeremy refuses to do anything with his newly emerging emotions, and Nikki is having trouble splitting up with her boyfriend. Throw fighting off a rouge computer virus into the mix and you have yourself a fine mess. **

**I know, I know, even the full summary sucks but I'm doing what I can here. **

**The story takes place in season four except William never entered Lyoko. Oh and for full details on my oc then go to my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Short, sweet, and simple. **

**Enough chit chat! On with the story! **

**One more thing: I only plan to use the guys that Aelita and Nikki are dating for this story; I don't plain on making them main characters or anything.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Odd, wake up….Odd….ODD!!" Ulrich shouted, becoming frustrated.

"I'M UP! What's up? Is it a Xana attack? Did somebody die? Has there been a potato epidemic?!" Odd yelled, jumping out of bed and looking around franticly.

Chuckling lightly, Ulrich responded, "No, Odd, we're gonna be late for breakfast."

Odd's eyes widened.

"THAT'S THE WORST THING THAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN!!!!" He shrieked.

"Alright then, hurry up and get ready and we can still make it in time to get something," Ulrich replied as Odd began getting dressed as fast as he could.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

In the Cafeteria: 

Ulrich and Odd walked up to their friends (minus Yumi) and sat down.

"Morning everybody," Ulrich said as Odd began stuffing his face.

"What took you two so long?" Aelita asked.

"Odd took his time waking up this morning," Ulrich replied.

Nikki laughed, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me very much."

"So what was he yelling about when he actually woke up?" Jeremy asked.

"Wait, you mean you heard that?" Odd asked, swallowing a glob of food.

"Odd, I'm pretty sure the entire campus heard you," Nikki said.

"But don't worry, I'm sure that everyone is so used to it by now that nobody really noticed," Aelita joked.

"Gee, thanks you two," Odd retorted sarcastically.

Aelita and Nikki smiled.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

After the days classes Jeremy, Aelita, Nikki, Odd, and Ulrich sat on a few benches waiting for Yumi.

Pretty soon she came walking up to them with a flustered look on her face.

"So how was the French exam?" Jeremy asked, knowingly.

"You mean the torture session? It was fine if you forget the fact that I probably flunked it," Yumi replied.

"I thought you said you were studying half the night," Aelita commented.

"I was but I think I forgot most of it on my way to school," Yumi complained, "By the way, whose Odd talking to?"

For the first time, their focus switched to Odd who was just finishing a call on his cell phone.

"Al right….I see…..No, it's fine…yeah….ok, I'll talk to you later," Odd put his phone in his pocket and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Yumi asked.

"Sam canceled our date tonight," Odd replied.

"Again? That's like, the eighth time this month, right?" Nikki asked.

Odd didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"Oh that reminds me! I have a date tonight!"

"You mean with that Brad guy?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't tell me you're still dating him," Odd said, looking up.

"For your information yes," Aelita said coolly.

"When are you and Einstein here gonna figure out that you're meant to be and get together?" Odd asked, half jokingly.

"Odd!" Jeremy yelled.

Both Jeremy and Aelita were blushing.

"You may want to hurry, Aelita, you're gonna be late," Nikki said, breaking the awkward silence.

Aelita gasped, "You're right! I gotta go; I'll see you all later!"

After she said that Aelita ran off.

It was then that Yumi noticed a scrape on Nikki's arm.

"Where'd you get that from?" She asked sternly.

Nikki hesitated for a second, "It's nothing, I must've hit something and didn't notice."

Nobody bought her excuse.

"Kevin did that didn't he?" Odd asked, sounding angry.

Nikki stared at the floor and nodded.

"He's still hurting you?" Ulrich asked, slightly surprised.

She gave another nod.

"It's been nearly three months hasn't it? Why don't you just break up with him? It's not like you don't have a reason," Jeremy inquired.

Nikki didn't say anything, but continued staring at the dirt.

Odd lifted her chin with a finger and gave her a stern look, "Well?"

After a moment, Nikki sighed and leaned back on the bench, "I'm afraid of what may happen if I broke up with him."

"Don't worry about it, you'll be in more danger if you're with him than if you're not," Yumi said, attempting to comfort her.

"Thanks you guys, I'll try tomorrow," Nikki said, smiling meekly.

"Alright then, I gotta go or my parents will wonder where I am," Yumi said standing up.

"Right, we'll see you tomorrow," Ulrich said.

Yumi nodded and began to walk away.

"I'm surprised," Odd said.

"About what?" Nikki asked.

"By now Sissi has attempted yet again to get a date with Ulrich." Odd explained.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Nikki laughed.

Just then, a shrill voice rang through the schoolyard.

"Ulrich Dear! There you are!" Sissi squealed as she ran up to the group with Nicolas and Herb trailing after her.

"You had to say something, didn't you Odd?" Ulrich muttered to his now laughing friend.

"Ulrich, how would you like to take the prettiest, most popular girl in school to the movies tonight?" She asked eagerly.

"Now I wonder who that could be," Nikki wondered out loud, mockingly.

"Why me of course!" Sissi smiled, her hands on her hips.

"If you're the most popular girl in school then the world must be coming to the end, now if you don't mind, I'm with my friends," Ulrich said, smirking.

Sissi emitted a strange sound that twisted anger, annoyance, and disappointment together before stalking off with Nicolas and Herb soon following behind.

"Come on! We'll be late for dinner! Odd yelled as the members of the group who were still there stopped laughing.

"I'll race ya!" Nikki challenged playfully.

"You're on!" Odd replied.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Jeremy shouted and the two bolted off to the cafeteria.

Jeremy and Ulrich laughed and walked behind them.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Well, there you have it!!!!! The first chapter of _This is How a Heart Breaks_ I hope you liked it! Flames are welcome and if you find anything that needs to be changed please tell me! I'll update ASAP, but schools starting soon so I don't know for sure when that'll be! **

**Till then! **

**spirit **


	2. sad situations

**I'm back!!!!!! Aren't you thrilled?**

**Anywho here's chapter two of **_**This is How a Heart Breaks! **_**I didn't really expect to take this long to update, but my sister's a computer hog sometimes and one of my beloved kitties just died so I'm depressed.**

**Alright I'll shut up now and start the story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Code Lyoko. I own nothing in this fic except for Nikki.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

On her way back to her room, Nikki ran into Aelita, literally.

"Ow," Was all Aelita said before as Nikki pulled her up and they both began laughing.

"Sorry about that," Nikki said, her laughter dying down.

The two girls began walking back to their rooms.

"So why were you running?" Aelita asked her hands now in the pocket of her dress.

"Oh, I just talked to Kevin on the phone and I wanted to get inside before he found me since guys aren't allowed in the girls' dorm at this time of night," Nikki explained.

"Is he still hitting you?" The pink haired girl looked worried.

Nikki nodded slowly.

"Yep, if all goes well, then tomorrow I'll be a free girl," She said, smiling.

Aelita laughed, "I'm glad to hear it."

A brief silence fell around them.

"So how was your date tonight?"

"It was, fine I guess," Aelita said quietly.

They had now reached Aelita's room.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning," The pink haired girl said quickly.

"Wait a second!" Nikki said grinning stupidly, "You're not getting away that easily! You owe me details!"

Aelita laughed half heartedly, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you and Yumi about it tomorrow morning, good enough?"

Nikki smiled, slightly confused, "Yep, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Aelita nodded her head and shut the door as Nikki began walking down the hall to her own room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Next Morning:

Before breakfast Yumi, Nikki, and Aelita met under a tree in the schoolyard.

"Alright, out with it, how was the date?" Nikki demanded, leaning against the tree.

"The date itself was fine but Brad said that I wasn't acting the same as I used to," Aelita said glumly.

"What do you mean by that?" Yumi asked.

"He thinks that I'm cheating on him," Aelita replied.

The three girls were silent for a moment.

"So, are you?" Nikki seemed nervous to ask the question.

"No, of course not! But I think I'm falling _out_ of love with Brad," Aelita spoke unsurely.

"Well that's fine, it happens to everyone at least once I suppose," Yumi said, resting a finger over her mouth and looking up at the tree whose leaves hovered above them.

"What are you three doing here?" a voice asked all of a sudden.

Upon the disturbance the three girls jumped and went into fighting stances before realizing that it was just Jeremy.

"Morning Jeremy," Aelita and Nikki said in unison.

"Came looking for us I suppose?" Yumi asked him.

"Not really, I was on my way to breakfast myself when I saw you," He explained.

"Hey, isn't that Sam?" Nikki asked in a hushed tone.

All eyes (in the group) averted to where Nikki was pointing, and nobody liked what they saw.

They looked over to see a dark haired girl entangled in the arms of a boy who was kissing her passionately. The most disturbing part for them was that she was returning it ten fold.

"Are you sure that's her?" Aelita asked quietly.

Yumi and Jeremy nodded, not taking their eyes off of the couple.

"This is gonna break Odd's heart," Nikki said, a sad gleam became evident in her eyes.

"I don't think he'd believe us if we told him," Jeremy said.

"Nikki, take a few pictures with you're phone," Aelita said.

Nikki obeyed, pulled out her phone, and took a few snapshots.

"Should we tell him now?" Yumi asked, still looking at the couple.

"It would be the best thing," Aelita said slowly.

The others nodded, and began to make their way to the cafeteria.

**( A/N: Alright, I'm gonna end this chapter…NOW!!!!!...hehe, jk, I'm not that mean)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

In the Cafeteria:

Jeremy, Yumi, Aelita, and Nikki walked into the cafeteria to find Ulrich and Odd at their usual table.

After getting their food they sat down as Odd got up and got back in line.

"Wow, we just got here and he's already on his second portion," Nikki joked, trying to lighten up the situation at hand.

It didn't seem to do anything.

"Is there something wrong? You all look so depressed," Ulrich said curiously.

"No kidding, who died?" Odd asked as he took his seat and began eating.

"Good morning to you too, Odd" Yumi smirked slightly.

Odd grinned sheepishly, "But seriously, what's going on?"

Aelita and Jeremy exchanged glances before Jeremy spoke.

"Odd, we just saw Sam, she was kissing some guy, that must be why she's been canceling your dates so often," Jeremy explained slowly.

Odd looked like someone had just hit him across the face with a hot frying pan.

"Y-You're just j-joking r-right?" He stammered, looking confused.

Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy looked at Nikki and sadly, she pulled out her phone to show Odd and Ulrich the pictures.

The entire table became silent

A moment later, Odd put his hands on the table and stood up, gaining the attention of nearly everyone in the cafeteria in the process, and walked out the door.

The room remained silent for a few seconds before the majority went back to what they were doing.

"This isn't good, Odd's never left food behind," Ulrich said, staring at the place his friend previously stood.

"He must be really upset," Yumi continued.

"With good reason," Jeremy finished.

The group fell silent once again.

Before they could say anything else, the bell rang and they had to make a run for it to get to their classes on time.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

During last period nobody could really think clearly, Odd had never come to class and no one had seen him all day.

Nikki sighed inwardly and continued her sketch. She was supposed to be listening to a lecture Ms. Hertz was giving but at the moment, molecular structures were the least of her concerns.

Ulrich glanced to the empty seat next to him. It was strange not having Odd around to crack a stupid joke.

Jeremy and Aelita glanced at each other, clearly expressing the same worries the others had. There was no guarantee that Odd was even anywhere near the school.

_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!_

The bell rang, shaking the group out of their thoughts.

Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Nikki dashed out of the classroom and found Yumi leaving her classroom as well.

"Any sign of him?" Yumi asked, looking hopeful.

Ulrich shook his head.

"I'm gonna try calling him," Jeremy said, reaching for his phone.

"While you do that I have to go take care of something," Nikki said.

The others nodded and the girl ran off.

When Nikki stopped she tapped a dark haired boy standing on front of her on the shoulder.

The boy turned around and looked at her with and icy stare.

Nikki swallowed a gulp, "We need to talk."

The boy nodded and led her to the tree she had been standing at earlier in the day.

"Well?" The boy asked.

"Kevin, I think it's time we went our separate ways," Nikki started.

"It's because of that Odd guy, isn't it?" Kevin asked, looking angry.

Nikki looked surprised, "No of course not! I can't take this anymore! You hit me for no reason and then you never apologize! I don't know whether I should talk to you about it or just stay away! I don't even think you ever really cared about me!"

Kevin brought his face so close to hers she could feel his hot breath on her face and she began to blush.

"Alright, we're through. But believe me when I say I am far from done with you," He whispered huskily, fury dripping from every word.

Nikki bit her lower lip and said nothing.

Kevin then straightened himself out, shoved Nikki away roughly, and headed back to where his friends stood, looking at Nikki, who had been shoved against the tree.

As her ex walked away, Nikki slid to the ground and released a shaky breath she didn't realize she was holding.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Jeremy hung up the phone and sighed.

"Well?" Aelita asked, eagerly.

"The line's busy," He said in response.

"But who would he be talking to,"

"You don't think Nikki called him do you?" Aelita asked.

"Of course not, I can see her from here," Ulrich said, pointing.

The others followed his finger in time to see a girl being pushed against a tree and a boy walking past her, looking furious.

"Do you think she's alright?" Yumi wondered aloud.

"There's only one way to find out," Ulrich said.

They all began to walk towards the tree that Nikki was now sitting against.

"So how did it go?" Yumi asked, kneeling by her friend.

"Alright, Kevin said he wasn't done with me but I don't know what that means," Nikki said rather quietly, "Have you gotten a hold of Odd?"

"No, the line was busy," Aelita said as Yumi helped Nikki up.

"We should probably go and look for him," Jeremy said.

"Good idea, we can all split up and meet in the cafeteria for dinner afterwards," Aelita continued.

The rest of the group nodded and ran off to different areas.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

With Yumi and Ulrich:

Yumi and Ulrich walked up the stairs and began to look around the dorms.

Odd was completely out of sight.

"Well he's not here," Ulrich said.

"Maybe he is," Yumi said as a figure came around the corner.

"Who's here? Is that you Yumi?" A voice much deeper than Odd's came from the advancing figure.

"William? What do you want?" Yumi asked, looking surprised.

William came closer and stood about of foot away from Yumi.

"I just want to know why on earth we ever broke up," He said, smiling seductively.

"You were the one who broke up with me, remember?" The Japanese girl snarled.

"And I really want you back," William said softly.

"Save that crap for a girl who'll fall for it, c'mon Ulrich," Yumi took an annoyed looking Ulrich by the wrist and steered him past William to show that she dare walk past him.

Once they were some distance away Yumi relinquished her hold on Ulrich and stood there silently.

Ulrich looked at her, his anger fading, "Are you alright?"

Yumi nodded, blinking back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Yeah, let's got to the cafeteria and wait for the others.

Ulrich nodded and began to lead the way.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

With Jeremy and Aelita:

Jeremy and Aelita silently left the science building and began to head for dinner.

"Aelita, are you alright? You haven't said much since we left the others," Jeremy said, trying to start a conversation.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking about stuff," the pink haired girl replied.

Jeremy walked in front of her with a worried look on his face.

"It has to be something important to make you so quiet," He said.

Aelita smiled to show him she was fine, "Don't worry Jeremy, there's nothing wrong, I'm just enjoying my time with you."

Jeremy blushed, "Oh, um alright," He said, scratching the back of his head.

Aelita sighed inwardly, she had been thinking about what happened on her date with Brad the other night. It was true; she was falling out of love with him.

_I think I'm beginning to fall for Jeremy,_ she thought.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

With Nikki:

Nikki ran through the forest looking for a flash of purple to catch her eye but all she could see was an endless sea of green.

Nikki sighed and was about to give up when she heard a faint bark.

The girl smiled to herself and took off in the direction of the noise.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Odd was sitting against a tree somewhere in the forest with his phone pressed to his ear and Kiwi sleeping at his feet.

"_Odd I don't know what you're talking about!" _

"Don't say that, my friends showed me pictures," Odd said angrily.

"_Fine! I'm cheating on you! You can't blame me for wanting a little more excitement in my life."_

"Alright, I hope that guy is exciting enough for you. Goodbye, Sam!" Odd brought the phone away from his ear and hung up before Sam could say anything else.

Odd sighed, he had been sitting out here all day and it was probably time for dinner by now.

Odd's stomach grumbled at the thought of food.

That was when Kiwi awoke, sniffed the air and began to bark.

"What is it boy?" Odd asked patting the dog's head and looking around.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!!" Nikki ran up to him and sat, panting, next to him.

"Sorry," Odd mumbled.

"It's alright, but how are you?" Nikki asked directly.

"I just got off the phone with Sam, we broke up," Odd answered.

"I'm sorry," Nikki said, attempting to comfort him.

"I don't see why she had to do it, I mean, what's wrong with me?" Odd spoke more to himself than to Nikki.

"Odd, there's nothing wrong with you, it was Sam who had the problem," Nikki said.

Odd looked up at the girl next to him, "You're lying."

"I am not! Sam couldn't see what a great guy she had until you were gone!" Nikki exclaimed.

Odd laughed for the first time that day, "Thanks."

"For what, Telling the truth?" She asked, confused.

"No, you've always been there to cheer me up, and I'm glad," He said quietly.

Nikki stared at the ground blushing when Odd placed his hand over hers and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Nikki looked up at him to see him blushing as well when a thought came to her head that made her smirk.

"You know Odd, You still have time to get something for dinner," She was answered by his stomach growling.

"Alright let's go!" Odd shouted, grinning from ear to ear.

Odd took Nikki by the hand and bolted off towards the school with her in tow.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

In the Cafeteria:

Odd and Nikki arrived in the cafeteria and before you could say 'Lyoko' Odd was sitting at the table with his friends eating.

"I see your feeling better," Ulrich said.

"I guess he is seeing as I've never seen him run faster," Nikki smiled sitting beside Aelita.

"I'm just happy someone found him," Jeremy said.

"I was worried too," Yumi commented.

"Odd, are you even listening?" Aelita asked, directing everyone's eyes to Odd.

Who of course, was still stuffing his face.

Then, since he could feel everyone staring at him, Odd looked up.

"What?"

The look on his face made the entire group crack up laughing.

"Hey Jeremy, are you gonna finish that?" Odd asked, ignoring the laughter.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Jeremy slid his tray across the table to Odd.

"I've gotta go, my parents are going to wonder where I am soon," Yumi said, standing up.

"See you tomorrow," Ulrich replied

The others said their goodbyes and after a while they were all back in their own rooms.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A Few Hours Later:

A dark haired boy walked silently through the dorms, a gleaming object in his hands. He had only one thing to do tonight.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Nikki tossed and turned in her bed. Sleep seemed impossible tonight, there were too many things running through her head.

Nikki closed her eyes but then she heard the door open.

"I told you I wasn't through with you yet," A voice whispered.

Nikki gasped and sat up, but she wasn't anywhere near fast enough to stop what came next…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Odd and Ulrich were sitting on their beds throwing a ball back and forth when a blood curdling scream echoed through the room.

"What was that?!" Ulrich asked, looking around.

That was when Jeremy ran into their room.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, sounding frantic.

"Yeah, but it sounded familiar," Odd said.

"Is Xana attacking?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy shook his head, "No, so I don't think it was Aelita."

Odd's eyes widened, "You don't think…that it's Nikki do you?"

The three of them exchanged glances and took off towards the girls' dorm.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Alright I'm gonna be mean and stop this here. I know it's sort of a cliffie but I am having serious trouble finding time on the computer since my sister is always on.**

**But on the bright side, the chapter was long, right?**

**Gomenasai! I'll post another chapter as soon as I can!**

**Please review!**

**spirit**


	3. can't hold her down

**Hiya!**

**Be proud of me I finally I finally got working on this chapter!!!!!**

**Sorry it's been a while but I'm not gonna bother with the same old reasons since you might not be reading this anyway. But if you are, I have an important question at the end of this chapter!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Code Lyoko! Tear tear.**

**On with the story!!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Last time:**

_Odd and Ulrich were sitting on their beds throwing a ball back and forth when a blood curdling scream echoed through the room._

"_What was that?!" Ulrich asked, looking around._

_That was when Jeremy ran into their room._

"_Did you hear that?" He asked, sounding frantic._

"_Yeah, but it sounded familiar," Odd said._

"_Is Xana attacking?" Ulrich asked._

_Jeremy shook his head, "No, so I don't think it was Aelita."_

_Odd's eyes widened, "You don't think…that it's Nikki do you?"_

_The three of them exchanged glances and took off towards the girls' dorm._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The guys came into the girls' dorm to see Aelita running towards them from the other end of the hall.

Panting, she asked, "Did you guys hear it?"

"Yeah, do you know what it was?" Jeremy replied.

As an answer, Kevin came out of a room and began running in the opposite direction, only to be caught by Jim.

The assembled Lyoko group didn't waste any time.

Aelita was the first to reach the open door and what she saw made her gasp and take a few steps back.

"What is it Aelita? What did you-oh no!" Jeremy came beside Aelita who buried her face in his shoulder.

There, inside the dark room, was the blood spattered body of Nikki spread amongst the tangled mess of sheets. Her eyes closed, and her mouth opened slightly.

A bloody knife lay on the floor mere feet from the bed.

Ulrich and Odd stood shocked on either side of Jeremy and Aelita until Jim came up behind them, all the while keeping a firm grip on Kevin whose hands then appeared to be bloody and had a bruise forming on his cheek.

Soon doors began to open up and down the hallway and the students and a few teachers crowded around the open door to see what was happening.

Jim was the first to snap out of things and take charge.

"Someone call an ambulance! As for the rest of you, go back to your rooms. NOW!" His voice boomed over the hushed tones and everyone did as they were told.

As the hall emptied and Jim took Kevin to the principal's office, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy walked into the room.

"Is she alive?" Aelita croaked, tears streaming silently down her face.

Jeremy took Nikki's wrist to find the pulse and nodded.

Odd sat on the bed and picked her up, laying her in his lap.

The others sat on the bed avoiding the bloodstained parts around him.

"So much for being safer without him," Odd muttered, stroking Nikki's hair gently.

Before anyone could break the silence, two paramedics came in.

Once Nikki was put into the ambulance, the principal came out and stood beside the Lyoko gang. Ulrich had called Yumi and she had joined them minutes earlier.

Mr. Delmas stood there for a brief moment before sighing and saying, "Go on."

The group smiled and thanked him as they climbed into the ambulance.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**At the Hospital:**

Odd paced back in forth in front of his friends, who sat in their pajamas outside the operating room.

"She'll be okay, Odd," Ulrich said, in effort to comfort his friend.

As an answer, a doctor came out of the operating room.

"How is she?" Odd asked loudly.

The doctor put his hands up slightly to quiet him before speaking, "She lost a lot of blood but she should be fine. Would you like to see her?"

Before Odd could say anything, Yumi put a hand over his mouth and nodded.

The doctor led them to a room and as they all filed into it, closed the door and left.

Before them Nikki was lying peacefully on a bed, hooked up to a few machines that beeped or hummed softly. Her skin had been wiped clean of blood and bandages across her chest were evident beneath her pale nightgown.

Aelita walked up to her and took her hand gently, smiling, "She's okay."

Yumi released a breath, "What a relief,"

"She gave us quite a scare," Ulrich said.

Jeremy laughed half heartedly, "That's and understatement."

Everyone sat on a chair except for Odd who leaned against the wall next to Nikki.

A few hours later, Nikki's eyes opened slowly and she attempted to sit up.

The others stood up and came to stand at her bedside.

Odd put his hand on her shoulder and her eyes widened, "Are you okay?"

"Let me go," She whispered.

"What?" Odd asked cocking his head slightly.

"I said, LET ME GO!" Nikki yelled, squirming out of his grasp.

Odd didn't say anything as Nikki continued screaming; he merely wrapped his arms around her and held on tight.

Nikki gasped and stopped yelling, her eyes widened.

Her silence soon gave way to tears, and she began to sob into Odd's shoulder.

Nobody said anything, there was nothing to say.

Pretty soon, Nikki fell asleep in Odd's arms and a nurse came in to look her over.

The Lyoko gang fell asleep soon after. Yumi and Aelita on the spare bed in the room and the guys on chairs they had pushed together.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The next morning Aelita was the first to wake up.

Pulling herself into a sitting position she looked to the other bed to see Nikki with her knees pulled up to her chest, staring at the sheets before her.

Aelita walked up and sat gingerly next to Nikki, who looked at her through the corner of her eye.

"Morning," The pink hair girl said.

The other girl responded with a meager 'hi'.

"Are you feeling better?" Aelita asked.

Nikki looked up at her, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" Aelita questioned.

"All I remember is Kevin coming into my room with a knife and trying to stab me in the chest. He still did but I guess I kept him from hitting anything vital. But then I blacked out and when I woke up, I was here," Nikki explained.

"Oh, that explains a little," Aelita murmured.

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked, looking confused.

Before Aelita could respond, Yumi, Jeremy, and Ulrich woke up and joined them on the bed. Jeremy next to Aelita and Yumi and Ulrich on the other side of Nikki.

"Good morning you two," Jeremy said.

"Hey," They replied in unison.

"I see Odd is taking his time waking up as usual," Ulrich said, making the others smile.

Nikki then turned back to Aelita, "So what happened?"

Jeremy answered for her, "We heard you scream and then found you in your room, bloody and unconscious. You've only woken up once between then and now."

"But I don't remember waking up at all, are you sure?" Nikki still looked bewildered.

"When you woke up you were screaming 'let me go' and something else like 'where is he?' until Odd got you to be quiet. Then you pretty much sobbed until you went back to sleep." Yumi replied.

"Oh. Do I want to know how Odd managed that?" Nikki asked, smirking like she used to.

"He basically wrapped his arms around you tightly until you were quiet," Aelita said, grinning.

Nikki said nothing. She merely glanced at Odd while her cheeks began to grow pink as the others grinned knowingly, laughing a little.

This of course, caused said boy to wake up.

"Why's everyone laughing?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"No reason!" Nikki yelped, covering her mouth as the others cracked up.

Odd looked confused as he sat on the bed, between Jeremy and Ulrich, "Ok."

Then the nurse from the previous night walked in, "Good, you're awake. Now if you'll come with me we can change your bandages."

Nikki looked at the front of her nightgown to see the bandages underneath turning a light red before nodding.

The others let her slip off the bed and follow the nurse out the door.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**With Nikki:**

Nikki followed the nurse into a separate room and sat on the bed as the nurse pulled the curtain around them.

While the nurse changed Nikki's bandages she couldn't help but ask, "When do I get to leave?"

The woman smiled and laughed lightly, "From the looks of things we can let you go now. But you'd have to stay in the infirmary for the week. You are a student from Kadic Academy, right?"

"Yeah, I am. But I have to stay there for a whole week?!" Nikki said, seeming slightly annoyed.

"It's either that or be stuck in a hospital for a week, your choice," The nurse said.

"I think I'll stay at the school then," Nikki said, scratching the back of her head.

"Alright, you can go back to your room now," The nurse said, walking out of the room.

Nikki pulled the nightgown back over the bandages and walked back to the others.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Nikki came back into her room to find the others still on her bed.

"So when do we get to bail you out of here?" Odd asked, with a goofy grin on his face.

Nikki smiled back at him, "If I stay in the infirmary of a week, I can leave today."

"That soon? Those stab wounds must not have been very serious," Jeremy said.

Nikki just smirked, "You should know by now that no one can keep me down."

That was when Yumi's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello? Oh hey Mom…. We're all fine….All right…See you in a bit. Bye," Yumi hung up the phone and looked at her friends.

"What did your mom say?" Ulrich asked.

"She just wanted to check up on us. She said that they'd come and take us back to school in a few hours," The Japanese girl replied.

"Sounds good to me," Aelita said.

After a brief silence Odd began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nikki asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing, it's just that I bet everyone at school thinks you're dead," Odd grinned.

"How is that supposed to be funny?" Ulrich asked, looking skeptical.

"I don't really know," Odd said, shrugging.

This made the others laugh.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**That concludes chapter three of ****This is How a Heart Breaks****. I'm sorry it took so long but the lack of reviews is getting to me a little. I'll get chapter four up as soon as it's finished. (I'm starting right after this is posted) **

**Please review! If I don't get more soon I'll have to start putting up minimum amounts needed for a new chapter!!!**

**spirit**


	4. acid rain

**Yo!**

**Okay since I'm in a good mood right now I'm gonna start typing this chapter!!!!!**

**And since I don't really know what else to put here I'm just gonna shut up.**

**Disclaimer****; I don't own code Lyoko blah blah blah….dammit I can't type today. **

**Oh I just remembered. I already said this but for those of you who skipped my previous author's notes, you can find a description of Nikki on my profile.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**In the Infirmary:**

It had been 3 days since the Lyoko gang left the hospital and Nikki was beginning to get bored. Luckily it was lunchtime and there was only a half day of classes on Saturdays.

That was when Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy came into the room holding their trays.

"Hey you guys," Nikki smiled. Everyone returned her greeting.

"Did Mr. Delmas come in yet?" Jeremy asked.

"Yep, Kevin was expelled and sent to a juvenile detention center," Nikki said, grinning.

"So he's gone for good?" Yumi asked, being answered with a nod.

"Yep!"

"Hey Nikki," Jeremy said, sounding like he was thinking about something.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Did Kevin have a bruise on his cheek when he attacked you?"

Nikki thought about it for a moment, "No, I did that."

"What do you mean 'you did that'?" Yumi asked, confused.

Nikki grinned, "Before he managed to stab me I managed to get a good hit to his face."

"Nice!" Odd shouted, "I never really liked that guy in the first place."

"I just noticed something, "Aelita said, a frown forming on her lips.

"What is it?" Odd asked, his mouth full of food.

"Xana hasn't attacked in since last week. It's kind of weird," Aelita said.

"Well no news is good news I guess," Jeremy said, trying to cheer her up.

After about and hour of talking, Nurse Yolanda sent the Lyoko gang outside.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**With the Gang:**

"So what do you guys want to do?" Odd asked, clearly bored out of his mind.

"What do you want to do Odd?" Aelita asked curiously.

Obviously, sitting around in your school campus wasn't very interesting.

"I don't know," He responded, kicking a pebble.

As Odd said this, the sky became cloudy and a few drops began to fall.

"That's weird, there wasn't anything about rain in the weather forecast today," Yumi said, gazing at the sky.

A drop of rain fell on Ulrich's arm and it began to bleed slightly.

"Ow, did it say anything about acid rain?" He asked.

That was when Jeremy's laptop started to beep indicating an activated tower.

"There's your answer," Jeremy said.

Aelita tried calling Nikki but she didn't answer the phone.

"Alright, Odd, you go get Nikki, and the rest of us will go to the factory," Ulrich said, taking charge.

Odd nodded and the others ran towards the forest while he rushed off to the infirmary.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A few minutes earlier:**

Nikki sat on the bed with her phone in hand.

"Nikki I'm going to have to have you turn that off, you'll wake Emily," Nurse Yolanda said softly, as she finished rewrapping Nikki's bandages.

Nikki sighed, turned off her phone, and turned her attention to the window.

Nurse Yolanda walked out of the room to get some lunch so Nikki was left alone in the infirmary with Emily sleeping a few beds away.

That was when the sky became covered with clouds and rain began to fall.

So she sat there in her tank top, staring at the rain, waiting for something to happen.

"Nikki, are you in here? There's a-" Odd ran into the room but stopped talking when he realized he could faintly see Nikki's bandages under her shirt. (perv alert!)

Nikki looked at him and noticed that he was flushing.

Pulling her sweater on over her tank top she began to speak, "You were saying?"

That seemed to pull Odd out of his daze as he snapped back to what was happening.

"Oh right! Xana's attacking we need to go now!" He said, grabbing her by the wrist and rushing out the door.

After a moment, Nikki realized that Odd was leading her towards the boiler room.

"Isn't the forest route faster?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Somehow Xana made it rain acid so the boiler route is safer," Odd answered, not slowing down.

"Nikki responded with a light 'oh' before they entered the sewers.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ten minutes later they were racing to the elevator.

Their hands touched the back wall at the same time.

"Ha! I win!" Odd shouted victoriously.

"You wish! It was a tie!" Nikki responded, grinning.

As the elevator descended, Odd said, "Wow, even when she's got a stab wound she's fast."

This comment made Nikki laugh.

The second the elevator door opened Jeremy was lecturing them.

"What was taking you two so long? The others are waiting for you on Lyoko so get moving."

"Yeah yeah, we're moving," Odd said, heading back into the elevator.

"The rain outside is become more acidic, you may want to be careful," Nikki added, following Odd.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

In Lyoko:

Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich were standing in the mountain region of Lyoko with all of their vehicles in front of them when Odd and Nikki appeared above them.

"It took you long enough," Ulrich said.

"Funny, that's what Einstein said," Odd replied, jumping on his overboard.

"Why didn't you answer your phone Nikki?" Yumi asked straightforwardly.

Nikki sighed before explaining, "Nurse Yolanda made me turn it off so I didn't wake Emily."

Jeremy's voice rang out from above them, "Enough chatter, we have a job to do remember?"

"Where's the tower Jeremy?" Aelita asked, hopping on to the overwing behind Yumi.

"Due west from your current location. There's no sign of monsters yet though," He replied.

With that said they were off.

**(a/n: I'm gonna interrupt the story to tell you that in this fic, William was never in Lyoko, they all look like the do in season four (on and off Lyoko), and the replicas don't exist.)**

A little later, the Lyoko gang was nearly to the tower. There was a ledge leading to it, and then it rested on a large separate platform above the digital sea.

"This is strange, normally we would have been attacked by now," Aelita thought out loud.

As if on command, 3 blocks came out and began firing at them.

"You had to go and say that, didn't you?" Odd said sarcastically.

Odd jumped off his overboard and onto the block and shot it in the eye, causing it to explode.

"One down two to go," He said cockily.

One of the remaining blocks fired a laser that hit Ulrich's overbike, sending him to the ground.

Seconds later, the blocks had been destroyed and Ulrich re-sheathed his sword and combined back into one Ulrich.

The girls were still on their way towards the tower when lasers came from behind, de-virtualizing their vehicles.

Three hornets had come and shot them out of the sky.

Yumi began blocking their shots and Nikki managed to hit one of them with an arrow.

"Keep going Aelita," Yumi urged. As Aelita started running, Yumi was hot with a laser and disappeared.

Seconds before Ulrich and Odd were able to catch up, Nikki had been devirtualized and Aelita was in the tower.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Back on Earth: 

Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd came out of the scanners to be greeted by the others.

"That was fairly easy," Jeremy said smiling.

The gang made their way towards the elevator.

"Speak for yourself! Falling 30 feet onto the ground isn't exactly fun," Yumi argued.

Their conversation ensued until they got back to the school.

"Crap," Nikki muttered suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked, giving her friend a funny look.

"We've been gone most of the afternoon and I was supposed to be in the infirmary," The girl explained.

"Just tell her that you lost something and needed to go find it," Odd suggested.

"I'll try it," Nikki said, running off in the direction of the infirmary.

"I need to go too, or I'll be late to dinner," Yumi mentioned.

"See you tomorrow then," Ulrich said.

The Japanese girl nodded and was off.

"Speaking of dinner I'm hungry!" Odd yelled.

"Odd you're always hungry," Jeremy replied as he, Aelita, and Odd walked towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Odd asked him, making Aelita laugh.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Yay! Another chapter finished!!!!!**

**I'm not too happy with this chapter…It just didn't seem very interesting. FORGIVE ME I SUCK AT ACTION SCENES!!!!!! Oh and I might not update quite as often as before because I'm not writing two stories at once so I'll be writing one new chapter at a time. I don't really know if that makes sense but oh well, I don't have time to explain it better right now….**

**Anywho read and review!!!!! Hey that rhymes!!!!! ******

**spirit**

**P.S: please forgive any spelling or grammar errors I'm in a rush.**


	5. Last Christmas

**Hi peoples!**

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long but I do have reasons!!!! Look at my profile for one of them. I'm trying to write two stories at once and it takes me forever when I get writer's block. Anyway, on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own code Lyoko blah blah blah, yadda yadda. Oh and I don't own the All American Rejects either**

**Happy Holidays!**

**One more thing: As of now I am going to be posting updates on upcoming chapters (how far I am, how long it should be, etc.) So if it's been a while and you wondering when I'll update try looking on my profile. There'll be a section call 'other messages' that will have everything written in it.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A Few Weeks Later:

Aelita woke up on Saturday morning and looked out the window to see everything covered in snow. This being one of the few times she had experienced snow Aelita immediately got dressed and ran to Nikki's room.

Just before her closed fist touched the door it opened to reveal Nikki already dressed with a water bottle in her hand. **(Keep that water bottle in mind)**

"Morning," She said smiling.

The pink haired girl grinned in return before saying, "It snowed!!! We have to go get the others!"

Nikki nodded and they ran off to Ulrich and Odd's room first.

They whispered together "One, two, three!" Before bursting into the room and shouting "WAKE UP!!!"

Ulrich woke up with a start and bolted upright causing the girls to crack up.

Ulrich caught on to what they were doing and sighed, "Alright, you got me."

"Of course we did, that was the point of the whole thing," Nikki said, her laughter dying down.

Aelita looked over at the other bed and frowned slightly, "Looks like it didn't work on Odd though. Could you help us wake him up, Ulrich?"

"No way, I'll leave that to you two," The boy said, smirking.

Aelita sighed and tried shaking him awake.

Sadly, it didn't work.

"Ok, how are we supposed to wake up someone who could sleep through a car crash?" Aelita huffed.

Nikki kneeled in front of the sleeping blonde, smirking "I've got a pretty good idea."

Silently, she unscrewed the cap on her water bottle and tipped it until the cold liquid spilled out and onto Odd's face.

Odd woke up sputtering and fell on top of Nikki.

"What was that for?" He asked. Water was dripping off of his face and narrowly missing the girl underneath him.

Aelita and Ulrich were cracking up as this was happening.

Nikki continued smirking as she replied, "We had to wake you up one way or another, now would you mind getting off of me?"

"And you couldn't have done it some other way?" Odd muttered before standing up and offering the girl his hand.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Nikki replied innocently, as he pulled her up.

"It doesn't really matter right now, you two get ready and Nikki and I'll wake up Jeremy," Aelita interrupted.

"Yeah, the sooner we get outside the sooner we get to make you two suffer," Odd bragged.

As the girls walked out of the room Nikki countered, "We'll see. Just wait, you'll eat those words!"

Aelita and Nikki woke up Jeremy with no problems, getting more of a reaction then they thought possible.

And by that, I mean the loudest they've ever heard Jeremy yell.

As you would imagine, this caused Nikki to crack up.

"What did you do that for?" The baffled genius asked.

"Never mind that, get dressed. It's almost time for our annual snowball fight!" Aelita said, seeing as Nikki was just getting over her laughing fit.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Meanwhile:

Hiroki opened the door to his sister's room to find her still asleep.

He crept over to the side of the bed, careful not to wake the Japanese girl up.

Or so he thought.

Mere seconds after he reached the bed, Yumi bolted up and whacked him with a pillow.

"Nice try Hiroki! Aelita called and woke me up half an hour ago! You'll have to do better than that if you want to get me!"

This resulted in a brief pillow fight until the siblings were called down for breakfast.

About an hour later, Yumi was on her way to school even though it was a snow day.

When there is no school, snow on the ground, and Nikki and Odd are around, there is no way to get out of the annual snowball fight.

Not that you would really want to anyway.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When Yumi reached the schoolyard, Aelita and Nikki were working on one snow fort, which was turning out pretty well, and the guys were building another.

Aelita was the first to notice her, "Hey Yumi! Merry Christmas!"

The black haired girl ran up to them and started making snowballs, "I'm not late am I?"

"No, you're just in time," Ulrich grinned.

"Aww man, now the teams are uneven!" Odd whined out of randomly.

"What do you mean," Aelita asked, "Now it's three on three."

"Yeah but we have Jeremy," Odd was now grinning.

"Don't worry Odd, I don't think it'll make a big difference," Yumi comforted jokingly.

"Yumi's right, you're going to lose either way," Nikki teased.

In a matter of minutes the snowball fight had begun.

It took about an hour before it finally came to an end.

The girls and guys were crouching behind their now bedraggled forts panting.

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy began throwing their last pile of snowballs at the girls.

Aelita yelled a warning to the other girls, "Duck and cover!"

A few minutes later the siege stopped.

Yumi muttered under her breath so Nikki could hardly hear her, "I think that those were their last snowballs."

The girl breathed back, "Right," She began pushing aside snow in the side of the fort to reveal a small stash of snowballs.

"Should we give them a chance to surrender?" Yumi asked.

Nikki sighed, "It would only be fair."

Aelita nodded and stood up, "Do you give up yet?!"

"Never!" The guys shouted in unison.

"Alright, just remember, you asked for it!" Nikki shouted before the guys were pelted with snowballs.

Three Minutes Later:

"Alright we give!!!!"

"Awww, but it was just getting fun," Nikki complained.

Odd looked at her, "For you, maybe."

The girl smirked back at him, "I told you you'd eat your words."

"Never mind that!" Aelita said shivering, "Let's just get inside before I freeze to death!"

"You guys go ahead; I'll meet you in the rec. room," Odd had is hands deep in his pockets.

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked. Odd rarely said to go on without him unless Xana was attacking.

He looked at her teasingly, "Does that mean that you want to stay with me?"

Nikki looked taken aback, "N-No that's not what I said."

By now the others were already on their way to the rec. room.

"I guess I'll leave you alone now," Nikki said, turning her back on him.

That was Nikki's mistake.

Odd crept up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, "Who said that you could leave?"

He spun her around a few times, while Nikki was laughing before he dropped her into a snow drift.

"That was for the water bottle!" Odd exclaimed, clutching his stomach.

"Ha-ha very funny, Odd. Now hurry up and help me out," She said, sticking out one of her hands.

Odd stopped laughing long enough to grab Nikki's outstretched hand to pull her up.

That was Odd's mistake.

The moment Nikki had a firm grip on Odd's had she pulled him into the snow next to her.

Odd recovered from the momentary shock to see Nikki laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"You have snow all over your head and it looks funny!" She said, laughing harder.

Odd brushed the snow off of his head, "And you find that so hilarious?"

Nikki calmed down immediately and pressed her forehead to his, "Not really, I just wanted something to laugh at."

She got to her feet and offered to help him up but failed to notice the blush that was spread across Odd's face.

"The others are probably wondering what happened to us," Odd said, scratching the back of his head, looking anywhere but at her.

"Alright, let's go!" Nikki grabbed his wrist and led Odd towards the rec. room; ignoring the spark she felt when she touched him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

In the Rec. Room:

Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi were sitting in the rec. room when Nikki and Odd came through the door and sat with them.

"It took you two long enough," Jeremy said, grinning.

"Yeah, if I didn't know better I'd say you two ran off to be alone or something," Ulrich teased.

"No way, you would all miss us too much!" Odd shot back.

Too bad the blush on their faces gave them away.

"Anyway, can we please just open up our presents like we came here to do?" Aelita interrupted.

Every year, he Lyoko gang worked together to buy each other a present for Christmas. They agreed that if someone wanted to give someone else something special they would buy it themselves and it would only be from them, not the entire gang.

Jeremy was the first to open his gift. It turned out to be a book on computer formulas and theories.

"We read the back and it didn't make any sense to us," Odd explained, "So we figured that you would love it."

Jeremy laughed lightly, "Don't worry; it makes perfect sense to me."

Yumi was next but following Japanese tradition, she didn't open it.

Ulrich didn't open his but you could tell by the shape that it was a soccer ball.

Nikki opened hers and found a new sketchbook.

Aelita got a cell phone charm with an angel wing on it.

Odd got a bag of biscuits for Kiwi and a spork?

"A spork? What am I supposed to do with this?" Odd asked, clearly confused.

"Absolutely nothing, you gave us weird presents last year so now we're returning the favor," Nikki explained, seeing as everyone else was to busy laughing to hear him.

After a few hours it was dark outside and Yumi had to head home.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?"

"Sure, it's not like we're going anywhere," Aelita joked.

Yumi had just gotten to the campus gate when somebody spoke behind her.

"It's about time you left those annoying friends of yours."

Yumi turned around and glared, "William, what do you want?"

"I want you back, it's been too long," He stepped closer to her and Yumi backed away.

"Don't be stupid, why would I want to get back together with you? You broke up with me, remember?" Yumi spat back at him.

"And it was a huge mistake, now why not just calm down and come back to be?"

By now Yumi wad backed up against the fence and William was tilting her chin towards him.

_Flashback_

_One Year Ago:_

_Yumi ran through the schoolyard to find William. When she found him he was making out with another girl on a bench._

"_William! How could you?!" _

_The boy broke the kiss and looked at his soon-to-be-former girlfriend._

"_Yumi I-" _

"_Save it!" Yumi cut him short before running off in the direction she came, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_She was only running for a few minutes before William grabbed her forearm and spun her around._

"_What? What more could you possibly do to hurt me anymore?" Yumi was screaming, she knew, but then again, she didn't care anymore._

"_Yumi-" _

"_Don't," Yumi interrupted him again, "Don't give me another excuse, I can't take it. Tell me why you did this to me!"_

_William took a deep breath before starting, "From the first time I asked you out I was only doing it to make the girl you just saw jealous. Now that it worked, I don't need you anymore. I was going to break up with you later but then you came just now and all of this happened."_

_Yumi's eyes widened, "So it was all just and act and you never really cared."_

"_No, I didn't. And now that everything is out in the open I can tell you that it's over between me and you," William's tone was cold and flat._

_Yumi stood for a moment, frozen. Then she did the first thing that came to mind, she slapped him hard and sharp in the face, not even bothering to look at him as she turned on her heel and ran._

_Never had anyone hurt her this badly before._

**(Important a/n: The song Swing Swing by the All American Rejects really goes along with this scene so you might want to listen to it as you're reading (mainly the chorus))**

With Ulrich:

A few minutes after Yumi left, Ulrich remembered the present he had gotten for her.

So there he was, walking through the snow, on his way to Yumi's house.

As he rounded the corner, Ulrich saw Yumi and William close together near the school gate.

"So much for going home!" Ulrich shouted, turning around and running towards the area where they had had the snowball fight earlier that day.

Yumi looked over to see Ulrich running away. Obviously, he had seen her with William and gotten the wrong idea.

Out of instinct, Yumi pushed William away from her and ran after Ulrich.

With Ulrich:

Ulrich reached the snow forts and sat behind one.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps coming towards him and Yumi came to sit in front of him.

"Ulrich, look at me, _please_," Yumi pleaded.

"Why were you with him?" Ulrich asked coldly, still looking away.

"I didn't plan it! I was on my way home and stopped me! I was about to leave when you showed up; why would I want to be with a guy who broke my heart a year ago?!" Yumi's voice was cracking but she couldn't tell if anything she said was getting through to him.

"Can I really be sure about that?" Ulrich asked, looking her in the eyes for the first time.

Yumi was about to yell at him until she saw the look in his eyes. Was it curiosity, anger, disappointment? No, it was pain.

The Japanese girl took one of his hands and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Ulrich, I was put through so much pain last year because of William. I would never want to hurt someone like that, especially you."

Ulrich looked away from their hands and back at Yumi and smiled lightly.

"Alright, I believe you," As Ulrich said this, Yumi began to smile back at him.

"Ok, I should really be going home now. My parents are going to be worried sick," Yumi said.

That was when Ulrich remembered the reason he went outside in the first place, "Yumi, I came out to give this to you, it's a present just from me."

He reached into his pocket and produced a small red box with a green ribbon around it.

Yumi took it and held it gently, "Thank you Ulrich, Merry Christmas."

Before Ulrich could say anything in response, Yumi pecked him lightly on the cheek and began to run home.

Ulrich placed his hand on his cheek and watched her go.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Aelita, Nikki, Odd, and Jeremy were standing around the corner, watching the whole scene take place.

"Well that took a rather unexpected twist," Jeremy said.

"You could say that again," Nikki whispered.

Aelita yawned and looked at her friends, "I'm going to go to bed now; it's been a long day."

"I'll walk with you," Jeremy said.

They said their goodnights and Jeremy and Aelita walked up the stairs.

Odd and Nikki counted to ten before creeping up the stairs behind them.

At the landing that led to the guys' dorms Aelita and Jeremy were about to part ways for the night.

"Um, Aelita, look up," Jeremy pointed towards the ceiling where a sprig of mistletoe was hanging.

As Aelita stared at it, Jeremy placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Aelita," Jeremy smiled at her before heading through the door and disappearing around the corner, his face beet-red.

"Merry Christmas Jeremy," Aelita whispered, turning around and heading up the stairs towards her room.

Nikki and Odd stepped onto the landing; arms crossed and satisfied smirks on their faces.

"That worked out better than I thought it would," Nikki thought out loud.

"Well of course it did. That's what happens when you doubt me," Odd exclaimed proudly.

Nikki smiled and messed up his hair, "And that's what you get for bragging, goodnight Odd!"

Odd was about to remark but Nikki was already half way up the stairs, laughing.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ha!!!!! It's done!!!!! dances I know it took me FOREVER but I updated right??? Give me a break! I'm not always full of inspiration! It comes in short, periodic bursts. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I thought it was WAY better than my last chapter. I repeat; I am no good at action scenes! I gotta go though, Christmas is two days away and I have stuffs to do! Oh and if you're annoyed at the fact that every kiss in here so far has been on the cheek don't worry! Not much has happened yet between the pairings. Now that I have said that please don't send me a review complaining about it!**

**Love it? Hate it? Read and Review peoples! It's the golden rule!**

**spirit**


	6. a misunderstanding?

**Alright, I have pretty much nothing else to do right now so I'm just going to start writing this chapter and we'll see where it leads me. It was kinda hard figuring out what to do for this chapter since I don't have any specific story line to follow and the possibilities are too numerous to find a good idea for a chapter…But on the brightside, I brainstormed a few ideas for this chapter, the next, and part of the one after that! **

**Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Code Lyoko blah blah blah, if I did the ending to the series would be way better than it was.**

**I have nothing to say so on with the story!!!!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

About 2 Months Later:

Yumi walked up to her friends who were all grouped around the soda machines.

**(The place outside where it has the soda machines and stuff…what's it called anyway?)**

"Good morning Yumi!" Odd shouted enthusiastically.

Yumi laughed, "You're certainly in a good mood today Odd, what's the catch?"

"Casanova here managed to get yet another girlfriend," Nikki muttered.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Odd said, pouting like a little kid.

Nikki shrugged but said nothing.

"So who is it?" Yumi asked, wondering if she really wanted to know.

"I think her name is Amelia," Aelita said slowly.

"That's her," Ulrich said.

"Oh and when did all of this take place?"

"He dragged Ulrich into my room shouting at about 9:30 last night," Jeremy explained.

Yumi laughed and walked to the machine. She placed a coin in, pressed a button and waited.

That was when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes, what is—"

The person cut her off when they crushed their mouth onto hers.

A few feet away the Lyoko gang was staring in shock.

Ulrich, clearly aggravated, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards the forest.

When the boy let go of Yumi she immediately recognized him as William.

She stood there, motionless for a moment when he said quietly, "I'm not letting you go that easily."

An idea worked its way into Yumi's mind. She leaned closer to him and whispered, "I didn't expect you to."

William closed his eyes, waiting for her lips to come to his when Yumi slapped him harder than she did over a year ago.

He stepped back and held the side of his face in pain, "I should've known."

"Yumi placed her hands on her hips, "You should have. Now leave me alone!"

William said nothing; he merely skulked off in the opposite direction that Ulrich had gone.

Yumi grabbed the soda out of the bottom of the machine and walked back towards her friends.

"You know, it's not polite to slap people," Odd scolded teasingly.

"Sneaking up behind someone and kissing them when you cheated on them over a year ago isn't exactly model behavior either you know," Yumi replied, taking a sip of her drink.

"You win," Odd surrendered.

"As always," Yumi replied, grinning.

Aelita looked around, "Where did Ulrich go?"

Odd smiled, "He probably went to sulk in the forest."

"That's not surprising," Jeremy said, still typing on his laptop, "But it looks like we have a more pressing matter on our hands.

"Should someone go and get Ulrich?" Nikki asked, following the others towards the sewers.

"I'll call him when we get to the factory," Jeremy replied, pulling the lid aside to the tunnel.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Alright that's the end of chapter 6!!!!!!**

**Hehe, just kidding!**

At the Factory:

Jeremy sat in front of the super computer as Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and Nikki continued down to the scanners.

"Ladies, first," Odd said, bowing with a stupid grin on his face.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ulrich had just sat at the base of a tree when his cell phone started ringing.

After a few rings Ulrich couldn't stand it anymore and he answered the phone.

"What do you want?"

"That's not a very nice way to say hello."

Jeremy.

"Sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it, "Jeremy said, "We have other things to worry about then your phone etiquette."

"Xana?"

"You guessed it."

"Do you need me down at the factory?" Ulrich asked, hoping they didn't.

His wish came true, "No, we're fine here. Why don't you try and find out what the attack is?" Jeremy suggested, sounding preoccupied.

"Alright, call if anything changes," Ulrich finished, hung up the phone and ran back in the direction of the school.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

In Lyoko:

**(IMPORTANT a/n: I'm gonna skip most of the actual fighting part of this chappie since the last time I did an action scene it sucked. But there are monsters that they had to fight.)**

Aelita, Yumi, and Nikki waited in the ice sector as Odd appeared in the sky and dropped down beside them.

Jeremy's voice boomed over head, "Alright, the tower is due north of your position; I'm sending you your vehicles now."

In a matter of seconds, two different overboards and an overwing appeared in front of them.

Odd and Nikki jumped on their boards and Yumi and Aelita hopped onto the overwing.

With that they were off.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ulrich hadn't even gotten to the edge of the forest when he was blasted into a tree twenty feet away.

He recovered quickly and looked up to see a xanafied Jim glowering at him.

Without a second thought, Ulrich ran in the opposite direction of the school barely dodging another blast.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

In Lyoko:

"Jeremy, have you heard anything from Ulrich yet?" Nikki asked, dodging a laser from a block.

"He just called; things aren't going so well on his end."

"Well it's not like we're having a tea party here," Odd shouted, firing a laser arrow at a crab, only to miss.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do right now," Jeremy said, sounding frustrated.

"I can see the-" Yumi was cut off when a tarantula shot her in the back and she was devirtualized, causing Aelita to take control of the overwing.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Tower," Yumi finished as she came out of the scanner.

Before the elevator door was even done opening Jeremy was speaking, "You should head out to the forest, and I think Ulrich could use your help."

Yumi looked taken aback, "Are you sure you don't need help here?"

"There's not much you can do now that you've been devirtualized so it's best if you go help him. The tower should be deactivated soon anyway."

Jeremy never looked up from the computer screen as Yumi nodded and stepped back into the elevator.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ulrich was slammed back into a tree for about the millionth time today. His arms and legs were scratched and bleeding and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold Jim off.

He stood up but found that he couldn't move much in his current state. It was obvious that he was finished after this next blow.

Jim was grinning maniacally as he let the electricity in his hand grow.

Ulrich closed his eyes, preparing for the blast but instead of being blown into the tree behind him, something slammed into Ulrich and knocked him to the ground.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

In Lyoko:

Nikki was flying over the digital sea, dodging the barrage of lasers coming from the tarantula below her.

Using her last arrow, she managed to destroy the monster but wasn't able to evade the last laser that caused her overboard to disappear.

She was hurtling towards the digital sea when Odd came from underneath her and caught her bridal style.

"I'm sorry, but unauthorized skydiving is against the rules," Odd teased, grinning.

Nikki stuck her tongue out at him blushing as Aelita ran into the activated tower.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ulrich looked up to in time to see Jim pass out and a black shadow rise from his body.

That was when he remembered the reason he was able to see Jim pass out.

"Aelita must've gotten into the tower," A voice said.

Ulrich automatically identified it as Yumi's.

The Japanese girl looked at him worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Ulrich looked away, avoiding any eye contact, "Yeah, thanks."

"Are you still sulking over earlier today?" Yumi seemed aggravated.

"Why wouldn't I be, Yumi?!" The guy who broke your heart and cheated on you a year ago comes up and kisses you and you don't even do anything!" Ulrich's tone was harsher than he intended it to be.

Yumi glared back at him and snapped, "It's not like I _wanted _it happen! If you stuck around for even a minute longer you would have seen me slap him! Besides, what right do you have to be mad?! It's not like we were dating or anything!"

Ulrich was dumbstruck, "You slapped him?"

Yumi groaned, "Yes Ulrich, I slapped him! And if he ever tries something like that again I'm going to beat his sorry ass all the way into the digital sea."

Yumi was speaking more to herself than she was Ulrich.

**(Sorry William fans, but this was sorta necessary for the chapter)**

"So this is all just one big misunderstanding?" Ulrich asked, bringing Yumi back to the present.

"Yeah, I guess it is," She replied.

Ulrich looked hopeful, "So we're cool?"

Yumi smiled, "Of course,"

Yumi took this opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck. Ulrich returned the embrace. They pulled apart just as the bright light from the return to the past swept through the forest.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Earlier That Day:

"So have you guys made up yet?" Nikki asked as Yumi walked up to the group.

"You could say that," The Japanese girl replied.

"That reminds me of that time on Christmas when-"

Nikki cut Odd off, "Odd shut up."

Yumi and Ulrich looked at the two curiously.

Odd kept shooting his mouth off, "Hey Aelita, Jeremy did you have some sort of romantic moment in the factory when Nikki and I weren't around? If you did then it would be just like it was on Christmas, wouldn't it Nikki?"

Nikki groaned, "Odd, you idiot!"

"Wait, you were SPYING on us?!?!" The four shouted in unison.

"Actually we planed the whole mistletoe thing," Odd said before he seemed to realize what was going on, "Should we run?"

Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy nodded slowly.

"Crap," Odd and Nikki muttered in unison.

"RUN!" Odd yelled, grabbing Nikki's wrist and bolting off.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Odd lead Nikki through the hallway and then he opened the door to his room.

Sadly, he tripped and brought Nikki down with him.

Neither of them moved, afraid of what would happen if they did.

Odd had fallen onto his back and Nikki had been dragged down on top of him. The door had swung closed when they fell.

Nikki tried to sit up but realized that she couldn't as one of Odd's arms was wrapped firmly around her waist. Clearly he had no intention of letting her go.

"Odd," Their faces were a hairsbreadth apart so she didn't have to speak above a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Ulrich can open the door with his key," Nikki started.

"And?"

"We're, well, like _this_. Imagine what would happen if they walked in on us-"

"When you were like that?"

The two looked at the door in time to see a blinding flash.

When the spots disappeared from their sight, Nikki and Odd saw Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita smirking and standing around Ulrich who was holding a camera.

Blushing furiously, Nikki managed to pull herself to and upright position beside Odd who propped himself up on his elbows.

"So have you two learned your lesson?" Jeremy asked.

Odd regained his cockiness in time to reply, "I wouldn't really say that, I mean we're probably going to do something like that again."

This earned him a punch in the arm from Nikki.

Yumi smiled devilishly and looked at the developing photo in Ulrich's hand, "In that case we'll just have to show this to Millie and Tamia. I'm sure they'd love the scoop, don't you think?"

Odd's and Nikki's eyes widened, "No! That's alright!"

"So you promise not to do this again?" Aelita asked threateningly.

"We promise," They said in unison.

Nobody noticed that their fingers were crossed behind their backs.

"Alright then, you're off the hook," Ulrich said, tossing the picture to the ground in front of the pair.

Aelita, Yumi, Jeremy, and Ulrich walked off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"You just _had_ to say something, didn't you Odd?" Nikki asked.

Odd merely scratched the back of his head meekly before they ran to catch up with the others.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**That's the end of the chapter!!!! How did you like it? I thought the ending was a good way to finish the chapter.**

**I'm going to ask you peoples to do me a favor. First, I would appreciate it if you could order the chapters from 1 to 6 (1 being the best, 6 the worst) and then tell me what you would like to see in the story!!!! That way you get what you want and I have an easier time writing the next chapter!!! **

**Thanks!**

**spirit**

**Psssssssssssssssssssssst! Reviewing will help as well!**

**Oh yeah! And I have a little almost sort of contest thingy for you guys!!!! Here's the question: **

**What do the xoxo's stand for in between each section in a chapter?? (In other words why did I do x's and o's instead of a line?)**


	7. turning point

**IIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAACK!!!!!**

**I never really went anywhere, but did ya miss me??? It's getting kinda late so I'm gonna get started with this chapter so I can just dive into it tomorrow morning.**

**I'm sorry for the REALLY late update but a lot of birthdays are in February and with that many sleepovers one needs to catch up on sleep and keep up with piano lessons.**

**Anyway, here's the disclaimer so let's get movin.**

**The all important Disclaimer: ****I don't own Code Lyoko da tat da ta da. I do own Nikki, though, and the plot! Don't forget the plot!!!(Of this story)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Aelita walked towards the bench that her boyfriend was sitting on, waiting for her. The pink haired girl's stomach was in knots, mostly because she knew what was coming, and she didn't know how she felt about it.

A few seconds later, her thinking time was up and she was standing beside him.

Brian's voice was soft and friendly, like always, "You can sit down you know."

Aelita forced herself to do as he said, "You wanted me to meet you?"

The boy next to her made a face, "Yeah."

Aelita sighed and looked up at his face, "I already know what you're going to say; you want to break up."

Brian frowned and nodded, "I'm sorry."

Aelita put her hand on his cheek to make him look at her, "Don't be, I was going to say the same thing."

"We all deserve a shot at love, right?" Brian forced a smile on his face.

Aelita let her hand drop and returned the smile, "Yeah, I guess we're not supposed to be more than friends."

"But if you don't mind, I still want to be your friend,"

Aelita nodded and stood up, "Of course. I'll see you later."

Brian waved as Aelita turned and walked away.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Aelita met Yumi on the way to Nikki's room. When they got there, Nikki was walking out of the room hanging up her cell phone and putting it in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Aelita was trying to keep her voice steady after her recent breakup.

"Just my parents," Nikki explained casually.

Yumi seemed to see through her casual tone, "Is there something wrong?"

Nikki dismissed the idea quickly, "No, they just wanted to check in on me. I haven't called them in a while."

"Now that I think of it, you haven't," Aelita said thoughtfully.

Nikki cocked her head slightly and looked at Aelita as if she was telling the biggest lie in history, "Alright Aelita what gives? You're not acting like you normally do."

Aelita froze for a moment, weighing her chances of getting away with a white lie. Deciding against it, she said "Brian and I broke up."

Both of her friends' faces immediately turned empathetic.

"Are you okay?" Nikki asked, resting a hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder.

Aelita nodded, "I'm not really sure how I feel about it just yet, but I'll tell you when I figure it out."

Yumi glanced at her watch, "We better hurry, or we'll be late. And who knows what Odd's going to say if we're not on time."

"Yes because hanging out in the rec. room with the others and Odd's current girlfriend is such a formal occasion," Aelita joked.

Nikki frowned, "You two go ahead, I think I'm going to shoot some arrows by the track."

"Are you sure?" Yumi asked, seeming to realize Nikki's reasoning.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with everyone later."

Aelita eyed her suspiciously, "How are you going to shoot arrows if Jim has all the archery equipment locked up?"

Nikki grinned, "Mr. Delmas said that as long as I kept up a B average and I told Jim when I was borrowing the equipment, I could use it anytime outside of school hours."

"Alright, that's good enough for me. C'mon Aelita, lets go," Yumi was walking away and Aelita ran a few steps to catch up with her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When Aelita and Yumi got to the rec. room, Odd hadn't arrived yet. Ulrich and Jeremy were talking about something random before the girls sat down by them.

"Where's Nikki?" Ulrich asked, breaking from his and Jeremy's other conversation.

"Skipping the whole 'meet Odd's current girlfriend' thing I suppose?" Jeremy asked knowingly.

"Yep," Aelita replied, "I'm not really surprised, I mean it's not like we don't do this once or twice a month."

"True," Ulrich muttered.

That was when Odd walked through the door; a slight girl with bright red hair and green eyes following behind him.

"Hey everybody, I think that most of you already know Amelia," Odd's tone was light, as he flopped onto the empty couch.

"Hey everybody," Amelia sat next to Odd and he rested an arm around her shoulders.

Everyone returned the greeting and Yumi introduced herself. The next hour or so consisted of chatting and ping pong tournaments.

After a while, Amelia excused herself saying she still had homework to do.

"So why didn't Nikki show up?" Odd asked, breaking the momentary silence.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Yumi asked, taking a sip of the soda she had gotten.

Odd answered the question fervently, "I didn't want to mention it in front of Amelia. But where is she?"

"She told us that she was going to shoot some arrows down by the track. I can't be sure that she's still there though," Aelita explained calmly.

Odd didn't say anything; he merely stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Nikki pulled the bowstring back and let it snap back into place again; sending her last arrow soaring into the center of the target. Another perfect bull's eye.

The girl sighed and walked towards the target. She silently pulled the arrows out and placed them back into the quiver.

After she had put the equipment back, she returned to the track and lay on her back in the grass.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" An angry voice came from behind the girl.

Nikki sat up to see Odd coming towards her.

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked, knowing what he meant.

"You know what. We were all going to hang out in the rec. room, along with Amelia."

Nikki wasn't fazed by his anger, "I've already met Amelia, and she sits next to me in a few of my classes."

Odd frowned at her, "That's beside the point-"

Nikki stood, up, cutting him off "Then what _is _the point Odd; the fact that I didn't want to re-meet _another_ of your girlfriends even though you're going to have a new one in less than a week?!"

"That's not what I meant! I just wanted to know why you didn't show up even though you already said that you would!" Odd shouted.

Nikki shouted back, but a tiny bit of hurt etched its way into her voice, "Dammit Odd! I didn't show up, because I was sick of it!!! I can't take doing this so often! It hurts too much!"

Odd didn't take fully take in what she had said, "Well if it's so painful don't put up with it!"

Tears were stinging Nikki's eyes but she didn't dare let them fall, "Maybe I won't!"

She raised a hand to slap him but she stopped inches before she made contact with his skin.

Odd froze, "Nikki, I-"

"No Odd," Nikki interrupted abruptly trying not to cringe, "Just don't say anything, it only makes it worse."

Before Odd could say anything, Nikki took off towards the dorms, determined to get away before Odd had a chance to see the hot tears streaming down her face.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ulrich was walking idly through the forest, kicking a people in front of him. Odd had disappeared after Amelia had left, Jeremy was working on another computer program, and he had no idea where the girls were.

Naturally, his thoughts drifted to Yumi.

Ulrich groaned and kicked the pebble as far as it would go. Lately his thoughts had been even more overcrowded with the Japanese girl. It wasn't a bad thing, until it became almost all he could think about. He knew he loved her, but what he didn't know was what she thought about him.

Before his thoughts could drift any further, Odd came through the trees on Ulrich's left. Odd's shirt sleeve got caught in the bush and he cursed in a frustrated tone.

"You're in a pleasant mood,"

Odd heard Ulrich's voice and looked at him, "You could say that, if you were okay with being a liar."

"Ouch, that hurt," Ulrich said, putting a hand over his heart, "But seriously, what's up? The look on your face says you've just had the worst breakup of your life."

"Not quite," Odd muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Realization hit Ulrich and his eyes widened slightly, "You fought with Nikki, didn't you?"

Odd winced when the girl's name was mentioned, and he nodded sourly.

After a moment, Odd slumped against a tree, his head in his hands, "I didn't mean to get mad, I don't know what happened."

Ulrich sat next to his friend and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay, she can't stay mad at you forever."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Odd muttered under his breath.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Knock knock_

Nikki looked at the closed door of her room. She wiped the tears from her face before saying "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Aelita and Yumi, both with concerned looks on their faces.

"What's up?" Nikki asked, trying to sound indifferent.

Yumi looked at her skeptically, "Don't bother with that, we saw you running back to the dorms."

Nikki responded with a light 'oh' before returning to folding the clothes on her bed.

Aelita sighed in irritation, "Out with it already, you know you're going to have to tell us at some point."

Nikki sighed but didn't look up at them, "Odd and I had a fight."

"About what? You guys never fight." Yumi asked, confused.

"I don't know! Odd came up to me all annoyed about me skipping out today and then I got mad and he got mad and we started yelling and I almost slapped him-"

"Wait," Aelita cut her off, "You _slapped_ him?!" Her tone was incredulous.

"I almost did, I stopped. Then I ran away. I j-just couldn't do it!" A fresh batch of tears streaked down the girl's face as she shook her head.

Aelita and Yumi's faces immediately softened and they went to comfort their friend. Nikki _never _cried so they knew this had to be serious.

"Are you cleaning your room?" Yumi asked, changing the subject and directing it towards the pile of clothes on her friend's bed.

Nikki wiped her eyes again, "No," She said simply, "I'm packing."

Aelita and Yumi looked at her, shocked.

"Why are you packing?! You're not going home because of this fight are you?" Yumi's tone was surprised and slightly angry, but carefully in control.

Nikki managed to laugh a little bit, "No, of course not. My grandmother's and cousin's birthdays are this week and we're celebrating."

"But why didn't you tell us earlier?" Aelita asked.

Nikki shrugged and began putting the clothes into a suitcase. "I don't know, I didn't think I would be leaving until tomorrow, but when my parents sent me the train ticket, it was set for this afternoon."

"What time do you leave?" Aelita inquired, helping her friend pack.

"In a few hours," She said nonchalantly.

"Your not going to tell Odd, are you?" Yumi asked, picking up a shoe that had fallen on the floor.

Nikki looked down, "I wasn't planning on it," She said quietly.

"Tell you what, as long as you promise to clear up this whole fight when you get back, we'll tell him for you," Aelita said.

Nikki grinned her goofy grin and hugged her friends, "Sounds fair enough. And thanks, you guys are the best."

"We know," The girls said, returning the embrace.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After Nikki left for the train station, Aelita left to go check on Jeremy in the factory leaving Yumi by herself.

Soon enough, she found Ulrich coming out of the forest.

"Hey," She said, smiling.

"Hey yourself," Ulrich replied, "Do you know what happened between Odd and-"

"Nikki? Yeah, I do. Speaking of Odd, where is he?"

"He left a while ago. I don't know if he's sulking or going to talk to her."

Yumi stared at the ground, "If he's trying to find her he won't."

Ulrich stared at her intently, "What do you mean?"

Yumi looked at him, her tone hushed, "She left just a few minutes ago."

Ulrich's eyes widened briefly, "Is she coming back?"

"Of course, she's only leaving to celebrate someone's birthday. She should be back in a few days," Yumi said reassuringly.

"This isn't going to go well," He muttered.

"Maybe, maybe not," Yumi replied nonchalantly.

"Hey Yumi?"

Yeah?"

Ulrich looked at the Japanese girl before him, "I've been trying to ask you tell you this for a long time, but I guess I just haven't been able to say it."

Yumi tensed slightly, "What is it?"

Ulrich rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I guess the simplest way to ask is this: would you want to go out with me sometime?"

Yumi's eyes widened, "Ulrich, I don't-"

Ulrich cut her off by putting a finger gently to her lips, "Don't answer yet. Answer this first, have you opened your Christmas present from me yet?"

Yumi pondered that for a moment before shaking her head.

Ulrich smiled knowingly and let his hand drop, "Open it first, then give me your answer when you know."

Yumi nodded and before she could say anything Ulrich had turned and walked away. She stared at him for a moment before spinning on her heels and running towards her house.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Odd walked down the familiar hallways towards a door. Knocking briefly, he stood there, waiting.

Nothing

Odd knocked again, still getting no reply. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he pulled out his phone and dialed. It rang a few times, but he got the answering machine.

"Damn." Odd cursed under his breathe and took off towards the factory.

Inside, he found Aelita and Jeremy looking at the monitor for the supercomputer.

"Hey, have either of you seen Nikki? I can't find her anywhere," He asked, walking up to them.

Both geniuses turned to look at him, a hint of pity in their eyes.

"Odd," Aelita started.

Odd's eyes widened, "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine," Aelita said.

"Then where is she?" Odd demanded.

The pink haired girl spoke hesitantly, "Odd, she left."

Odd took a few steps back.

"No, NO!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Yumi sat on her bed silently. A small, velvet, box with a green satin ribbon wrapped around it was in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, the girl opened it up and gasped. Inside was a silver chain with a shining, heart shaped locket was inside the box. Tiny crystals embedded into the front making another heart sparkled.

"Oh my god."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Wow, things really picked up, didn't they?**

**Ha! That's the end of chapter 7!!! I know it's a cliffhanger but I updated, right? Anyway, I'll update asap but I have NO idea when that will be, sorry.**

**I apologize for the late update!!!!**

**review please!!!**

**spirit**


	8. why can't I?

I'm back

**I'm back!! Again!**

**I apologize for taking so long!! I was working on a oneshot and my other story!! I don't know if I'm going to post the oneshot though…it's an OHSHC fic if you wanted to know.**

**I'm not going to bother with anymore excuses; it's a waste of your time and mine. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Lyoko. I own Nikki and the plot but that's about it (that you'll see in this story at least). Oh and I don't own Leona Lewis and her songs either.**

**x-o-x-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-**

_Last Time:_

_In the factory, he found Aelita and Jeremy looking at the monitor of the supercomputer._

"_Hey, have either of you seen Nikki? I can't find her anywhere," He asked, walking up to them._

_Both geniuses turned to look at him, a hint of pity in their eyes._

"_Odd," Aelita started._

_Odd's eyes widened, "Is something wrong?"_

"_No, everything's fine," Aelita said._

"_Then where is she?" Odd demanded._

_The pink haired girl spoke hesitantly, "Odd, she left."_

_Odd took a few steps back._

"_No, NO!"_

"I'm sorry Odd," Aelita whispered, lowering her head.

Odd shook his head and paced back and forth across the room, "I should've known something like this would have happened! I shouldn't have gone and lashed out at her! If I hadn't, she'd still be here!"

Jeremy walked up to the distraught boy and put a hand on his shoulder, "Odd calm, down; she's coming back soon."

"She wouldn't be gone if I hadn't yelled at her in the first place," Odd mumbled before turning on his heels and walking into the elevator dejectedly.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

Ulrich lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He told Yumi he loved her-well; he almost did, and now there was nothing left for him to do was await her reply.

That was when Odd burst into the room, slammed the door shut, and flopped face down onto his bed.

The boy mumbled something incoherent into his pillow that Ulrich made out as 'she left'.

"Did Aelita tell you?" Ulrich asked, slightly surprised that Odd already knew that Nikki was gone.

Odd flipped over onto his back and glared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, she left because I lashed out at her," He grumbled.

Ulrich sat up to get a better look at his friend, "That's not why she left. Someone in her family had a birthday last week and she had to go and visit them. Didn't Aelita tell you?"

Odd shook his head quickly, "I left before she had the chance.

After a moment's silence, Odd mumbled to himself, "I bet she hates me right now."

"Odd if you paid any attention you'd know that that was impossible," Ulrich stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The blonde tilted his head to look at his friend, "What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind," Ulrich said, lying back down again, "You'll figure it out at some point."

Still baffled, Odd rolled over and started to think. He had a girlfriend; it shouldn't have upset him so much that Nikki hadn't come. Odd was attracted to Nikki, he knew that. But so what? He's been attracted to almost every girl in the school, so why would Nikki be any different? Except, this was different, he's never been this hung up on a girl- and Nikki wasn't even his girlfriend! The only reasonable explanation would be that he was in love with her. But that's impossible-isn't it?

Odd shut his eyes and furrowed his brow. If he was in love with her, he wanted to know how she felt about him. Playing through all the recollections of her he could think of, Odd couldn't come up with much. Finally, he came to his most current memories. One sentence rang clearly through his head.

"_I can't take doing this so often! It hurts too much!"_

For the first time, those words made sense. Odd silently cursed himself for not noticing before. All this time it was right in front of him and he just stood there like a fool and ignored it. She loved him! How could he have missed something so obvious?

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

Meanwhile:

_Yumi sat on her bed silently. A small velvet box with a green satin ribbon wrapped around it was in front of her._

_Taking a deep breath, the girl opened it up and gasped. Inside was a silver chain with a shining, heart shaped locket was inside the box. Tiny crystals embedded into the front making another heart sparkled._

"_Oh my god,"_

So it was true. Ulrich really did love her. She had overheard Nikki and Aelita talking about it at sleepovers while they thought she was sleeping, but she never really believed it.

Yumi caressed the face of the locket gently, "Too bad I can't return those feelings," she murmured.

It wasn't that Yumi didn't love Ulrich; she had fallen head over heels for him in reality. But the thought of caring for someone again scared her. As much as she hated to admit it, that was the only thing that William had done to her that she couldn't fix; he made her afraid to love someone else.

Then the Japanese girl thought of something else. It had taken Ulrich this long to even as her out, let alone tell her that he loved her. Even if she couldn't say yes to his request for a date, the least she could do would be tell Ulrich that she loved him and explain why she had to say no.

Hardly satisfied with her decision, the black haired girl placed the box beside her bed, turned off the light, and went to sleep. (**a/n: it's about 11:00 PM right now.)**

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

The Next Evening:

**(a/n: I was having trouble with this section. But listening to the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis helped. Try listening to it during the chapter.)**

Nikki sat cross legged on her bed. Her bed at home, that is. For the second time that day, she flipped open her cell phone.

14 missed calls.

The girl groaned and shut her phone, tossing it onto the sheets in front of her. What did Odd have to say that was so damn important? Especially after their fight; he could wait until she came back to apologize, right?

That was when her older cousin Michelle came in. Michelle had long dark hair that fell to her waist and piercing green eyes. Even though she turned 22 last week, she and Nikki were pretty close.

"Alright, who's the guy?" she asked, sitting on the corner of the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nikki replied, drawing her knees up to her chest and avoiding her cousin's gaze.

"I think you do. Besides, I can stay here a while, I sleep in here anyway."

Nikki glanced at the air mattress and the open suitcase in the corner of her bedroom, "That's true, but even so, how would you know if it was a boy that was bugging me?"

"C'mon, you think I don't know my own cousin?" Michelle grinned at her and picked up Nikki's phone, "Other than that I can tell because you have all of these missed calls on your phone and if you're not being asked to do something you're either spacing out or cooped up in here; so spill."

"Hmph, alright you got me," Nikki said, ignoring her cousin's triumphant expression, "His name is Odd."

Michelle laughed once before talking, "Odd? That's a weird name. Can I assume that you're dating?"

"Of course not," Nikki snorted, "But he _has_ dated almost every girl in my grade by now." Nikki trailed off as she said this. It was completely true, but part of her wished it wasn't.

"Are you at least friends?" Her question was answered by a brief nod.

"Huh, now that I think of it, it must've sucked having date all those girls," Michelle stretched her arms up in the air and lay back on the bed.

"It was much worse than that," Nikki mumbled miserably, "He went through girlfriend after girlfriend and he broke my heart every time he asked me to meet one of them. I don't think he even realized it!"

The brown haired girl on the edge of the bed pursed her lips, "You know it was kind of like that for me when I met Ryan."

"What do you mean by that? Ryan loves you; like he should since you're engaged and everything."

"Well it's not like it was love at first sight," Michelle contradicted, "It was a long time before he even worked up the courage to ask me out."

"That's probably true," Nikki drawled before snapping back to the actual topic, "But I don't think that this is just a case of nerves. If he cared that much he wouldn't have gone out with so many girls."

"Maybe he was trying to make you jealous?" Michelle suggested.

Nikki dismissed the idea quickly, "Nah, I'm not normally the type to get jealous, he knows that."

"Well I've gotten all I need to know," Michelle said, hoisting herself to her feet.

Nikki eyes her cousin suspiciously, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, the way I see it, you have three choices," Michelle started, "Choice one," she held up her pointer finger, "Would be to try and get over him and hope that all these feelings go away in time. The second," she held up two fingers, "Would be to wait and see if he comes to his senses. Finally," a third appendage went up, "the third, and probably the best option would be to straighten things out and tell him how you feel."

"Easier said than done," Nikki muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.

Michelle halted her advance on the doorway and looked at Nikki, "What do you mean?"

Nikki sighed and leaned against the pillows, shutting her eyes, "Odd and I had a fight before I left because I skipped out on meeting his latest girlfriend."

"And you just left?" Michelle's surprise was answered with a meek nod. "Well then the chances are that he's already figured out that you're in love with him and that's why he's been trying to call you. But I think you could wait until you go back if you really wanted to."

Nikki opened her mouth to protest to the love part but her cousin cut her off, "Well I'm gonna head out. Someone's got to help make dinner. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Alright, thanks Michelle."

"That's what I'm here for."

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

The Next Morning:

Aelita was sitting on her bed fiddling with a strand of short pink hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Aelita said quietly.

Yumi walked in and shut the door behind her. Tossing her backpack onto the chair at Aelita's desk she asked, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"I think I made a mistake breaking up with Brad," Aelita said, not bothering to answer Yumi's question.

Yumi's eyes widened slightly as she sat on the empty end of the bed, "How come?"

"I don't know, I mean there wasn't anything wrong with our relationship. We never fought or anything and I enjoyed spending time with him," the pink haired girl rambled desperately.

"Then why did you break up with him?" Yumi pressed.

"I kept thinking about Jeremy," Aelita explained, "I would catch myself thinking of him during when I was on a date with Brad and it made me feel like I was cheating on him."

"Huh," Yumi mused.

"That's all you can say; huh?! I'm about to have a breakdown here and that's all you can say!?" Aelita ranted loudly.

"Aelita calm down," Yumi said soothingly, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "The answer is simple; you're in love with Jeremy."

Aelita stared at the Japanese girl for a long time before saying quietly, "I'm pretty sure you're right."

Yumi smiled, "Glad to be of service."

Aelita smiled back at her before changing the subject, "So how are things going between you and Ulrich?"

"I'll fill you in later, we have to go now otherwise we'll be late," Yumi said, glancing at the clock.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

Nikki watched through the window as the train pulled into the station. In less than an hour she would be back with her friends at Kadic.

As she wandered away from the strain with her bags she froze in her tracks. Right in front of her was Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd.

She walked up to them in utter disbelief, "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too," Ulrich retorted.

Nikki grinned, as Aelita hugged her, "But seriously, what are you guys doing here?"

"We called your house last night to find out when you were coming back," Yumi explained.

"I should've known," Nikki said, shaking her head.

That was when she forced herself to look at the one person she wasn't sure she wanted to see then.

"Hey Odd," She said feebly, not meeting his gaze.

The blonde didn't say anything. He stepped towards her and brought her firmly into his arms.

Nikki tensed automatically, "Odd? What are you doing? You have a girlfriend."

"Not anymore," Odd muttered into her ear.

Nikki remained silent for a moment, "Odd, I'm-"

"It's alright," Odd interrupted, "We can talk about that later."

After he released her, Jeremy spoke up, "I hate to ruin the reunion, but I have big news."

"And that big news is?" Ulrich urged.

"I found a way to defeat Xana."

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

**Okay, it's finally up.**

**I don't have time to write anything down here so I'm just going to tell you to read and review.**

**spirit**


	9. MAJORLY IMPORTANTO!

Hey Peoples,

Sorry if you were hoping for another chapter but this is important. The pm system isn't working on my account for some reason (I don't know if it's like this for everyone) and I know that people have been trying to come into contact with me. So if you need to reach me for anything, DON'T send me a private message, email me at spirit - of - faith (delete the spaces)

For my amazing readers:

Don't Worry I'm not discontinuing either of my stories, I've just had trouble figuring out what to write for my next chapter (Escpecially in Red Blood, Black Rose). So any ideas would be appreciated.

Thank you sooooooo much for sticking with me!!

sincerely,

spirit


	10. Update! please read!

**I have started writing the next chapter!! The problem is, I am going out of town soon (Monday, be back on Saturday) so if I don't have the chapter up before I leave (Monday morning), I will DEFINITELY have it up almost right after I come back. thank you SOOOOOOO much for bearing with me, you guys are awesome! **

**spirit**

**--yosh!**

**And as proof that I have started writing, here is the first scene of the next chapter!! (I have more than this but I'm not gonna post it--that would give too much away)**

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x**

After the gang got back from the train station and Nikki had her stuff unpacked, they all gathered in Odd and Ulrich's room. Odd and Nikki were on Odd's bed (Nikki was playing with Kiwi), Jeremy was sitting in the desk chair, Aelita and Yumi were sitting on Ulrich's bed and Ulrich was on the floor leaning against his bed.

"So did you really find a way for us to defeat Xana?" Yumi asked cautiously, so that no one outside the room could overhear.

"Of course not," Nikki said sarcastically, "Jeremy just wanted to fake us all out," she finished with a joking grin on her face.

"Actually, Nikki is kind of right, in a way," Jeremy stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well that's a first," Nikki hit Odd over the head with his pillow as a response to his comment.

While the others laughed, Ulrich rolled his eyes and said, "Ignoring the bickering old married couple; how was Nikki right?"

Jeremy decided to overlook the glares Ulrich was receiving from the 'bickering old married couple' to explain.

"Nikki was right by saying that I haven't spent all this time looking for a way to defeat Xana. We already know how to do that, just flip the switch to the supercomputer and we're done. And we can do that since Aelita's virus is gone. What _I _was trying to do, was pin down Franz Hopper's location on Lyoko. Once I did that, I was trying to reboot the same materialization program that we used to bring Aelita to earth for the first time."

"But didn't you need DNA for that program to work?" Yumi inquired, being the only one who remembered that DNA was needed.

Aelita smiled and took a glass test tube with a silver hair in it out of her bag. "We found this the last time Jeremy and I went to the hermitage. It was on one of his old shirts."

"Sounds good to me. So when are we going to put Xana back in his place for good?" Odd asked, holding his fists in the air like he was about to start boxing with someone.

"It's a long weekend so we can do it tomorrow without having to make any excuses for missing class. We won't have to worry about any other students wondering where we are either, since everyone's at home."

That group conversed over a few more details before heading down to dinner.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x**


	11. of course not

**Hurray I'm back!**

**Right now I'm forcing myself to write at least the first scene or two in this chapter. (I write chapters over long spans of time so the author's notes at the beginning and end of the chapter are normally written on different days.) Anyway, this story is almost finished!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Code Lyoko, I own Nikki and the plot, and that's about all you'll find that's mine in this chapter.**

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x**

After the gang got back from the train station and Nikki had her stuff unpacked, they all gathered in Odd and Ulrich's room. Odd and Nikki were on Odd's bed (Nikki was playing with Kiwi), Jeremy was sitting in the desk chair, Aelita and Yumi were sitting on Ulrich's bed and Ulrich was on the floor leaning against his bed.

"So did you really find a way for us to defeat Xana?" Yumi asked cautiously, so that no one outside the room could overhear.

"Of course not," Nikki said sarcastically, "Jeremy just wanted to fake us all out," she finished with a joking grin on her face.

"Actually, Nikki is kind of right, in a way," Jeremy stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well that's a first," Nikki hit Odd over the head with his pillow as a response to his comment.

While the others laughed, Ulrich rolled his eyes and said, "Ignoring the bickering old married couple; how was Nikki right?"

Jeremy decided to overlook the glares Ulrich was receiving from the 'bickering old married couple' to explain.

"Nikki was right by saying that I haven't spent all this time looking for a way to defeat Xana. We already know how to do that, just flip the switch to the supercomputer and we're done. And we can do that since Aelita's virus is gone. What _I _was trying to do, was pin down Franz Hopper's location on Lyoko. Once I did that, I was trying to reboot the same materialization program that we used to bring Aelita to earth for the first time."

"But didn't you need DNA for that program to work?" Yumi inquired, being the only one who remembered that DNA was needed.

Aelita smiled and took a glass test tube with a silver hair in it out of her bag. "We found this the last time Jeremy and I went to the hermitage. It was on one of his old shirts."

"Sounds good to me. So when are we going to put Xana back in his place for good?" Odd asked, holding his fists in the air like he was about to start boxing with someone.

"It's a long weekend so we can do it tomorrow without having to make any excuses for missing class. We won't have to worry about any other students wondering where we are either, since everyone's at home."

That group conversed over a few more details before heading down to dinner.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x**

The Next Morning:

Yumi walked up to Nikki's door to find that it was slightly ajar. She opened it more to reveal Aelita sitting on the bed watching Nikki digging through a drawer, throwing the contents over her shoulder and onto the floor.

The Japanese girl cleared her throat and Aelita looked up at her and smiled, "Good morning Yumi."

"Hey Yumi," Nikki uttered into her drawer.

"Morning," Yumi flopped onto the bed next to Aelita and dropped her bag by her feet.

"What's going on Yumi?" Nikki inquired, moving onto a different drawer.

The raven haired girl furrowed her brow, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that crap, I know you. You sound preoccupied so what's on your mind?" It was more of a demand than a question the way she said it.

"It has something to do with Ulrich, doesn't it?" Aelita questioned. The pink haired girl wasn't sure if she was right, but there was that part of her that told her she was.

"Nothing gets past you two, does it?" Yumi muttered to herself before continuing, "Yes, it does have something to do with Ulrich."

"And what about Ulrich has you so spaced out?" Nikki asked. She didn't want to have to squeeze all the answers out of her friend but since Yumi wasn't talking, it was kind of necessary.

"He asked me out on a date," Yumi said quietly, avoiding her friends' shocked and thrilled faces.

"And did you say yes?!" Aelita asked eagerly

"He gave me time to think about it, but I'm gonna turn him down," Yumi mumbled, fully expecting the reaction she would get.

"WHAT?!" Both of the other girls shouted in unison. Nikki had temporarily abandoned her digging and she and Aelita were both staring at Yumi.

Aelita was the one to speak first, "Why would you do that?! We all know that you love him so why would you turn him down?!"

"Because I'm not ready to love someone else! I still haven't gotten over the last time," Yumi spat.

"Well that's a bad reason," Nikki stated. She was instantly being glared at by her friends so she decided to rephrase while she went back to searching. "Don't get me wrong, I know where you're coming from and everything but seriously, if you keep that attitude any longer you're _never_ gonna be able to date anyone ever again! We've all been waiting for you two to get together for too long for you to turn him down over this! Trust me, if you say no to him you're only going to be hurting yourself more. And I don't think that he'll be overly thrilled either."

"Wow," Aelita said after a moment's silence, "Who knew Nikki of all people could be that deep."

"Eh, I have my moments," Nikki grinned as she replied.

"As shocking as it is, Nikki's right," Yumi stated, "I owe it to Ulrich _and _myself to at least give him a chance."

"She's finally seen the light," Nikki joked.

While Yumi and Aelita laughed, Nikki found what she was looking for (her cell phone and a necklace she got for her birthday that she wore all the time) and cheered, falling backwards in the process.

"If you've got everything, we should start heading towards the factory now," Yumi said one the trio's laughter died down.

Nikki stood up and swung her messenger bag over her shoulder, "I'll race ya!"

With that the three bolted out of the room, running as fast as they could towards the forest.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x**

On the way to the factory, the girls stopped racing and ran into the elevator together. They were too busy catching their breath to talk during the elevator's descent.

"You're late," Was the first teasing comment Aelita, Yumi, and Nikki received when the elevator door opened.

"Actually Odd, we never specified an exact meeting time so technically, we _couldn't_ be late," Nikki retorted without hesitation.

Odd gave Nikki a playful glare and she smirked at him while the others laughed. All except for Jeremy who was still typing away at the computer. "Enough joking around, this is serious! Now can we please get started already?"

"Chill out, Einstein. This is the last time we're going to Lyoko to fight Xana, try and enjoy yourself a little," Despite his comments, Ulrich and the others started towards the elevator. While Odd and Nikki were cheering and discussing plans for a party, Yumi gave Aelita a meaningful glance. Understanding perfectly, Aelita sighed, stepped out of the elevator, and said, "You four go ahead, I'll meet you on Lyoko."

Yumi gave her a reassuring smile as the elevator closed.

Jeremy turned around with worry in his eyes. "Is there something wrong Aelita?" He inquired.

She didn't say anything for a while, Aelita could tell that Jeremy was becoming anxious but he couldn't figure out where to start…

_On the way to the factory:_

"_So why did you break up with Brad exactly?" Nikki asked after Aelita told her the news. the pink haired girl froze at her friend's question. _(a/n: remember, Nikki wasn't at Kadic when Aelita broke up with him.)

"_I fell in love with Jeremy instead," She replied hesitantly._

_Nikki didn't have to think about her next question. "So you're gonna tell him before you go to Lyoko today right?"_

"_What?! Of course not! Why would I do that?" Aelita exclaimed. She knew that Nikki could be a bit eccentric at times but she never thought she'd say something like that!_

"_She's right, Aelita," Yumi told her, "Better to tell him sooner than later, and now is the perfect opportunity since the rest of us will be on Lyoko."_

_After a moment Aelita finally gave in, "Fine."_

"_Ha! And you're going to tell Ulrich yes now, right?" Nikki asked, you could tell that she was on the verge of cracking up for no particular reason._

_Yumi rejected the idea quickly, "Nope, I wasn't planning on it."_

_Nikki frowned at her but didn't press the matter further. It was in her best interest not to anger her Japanese friend too much._

_-End flashback- _

Finally, the pink haired girl took a deep breath and looked up at her favorite blonde genius. "Do you want to know the real reason I broke up with Brad?"

Jeremy had been braced for a serious life altering problem so he was both relieved and baffled by Aelita's question. Despite his confusion, he replied, "Um, sure?"

Aelita stepped forward until she was standing in front of Jeremy as she stated simple, "I fell in love with someone else."

Before Jeremy could stop himself, he blurted out, "Who?" He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks but he didn't really know why. He may be a genius, but when it came to love, he was clueless. Wait, did he just say love?!

The pink haired girl placed her hands on the armrests of the chair and stood on her toes. In a quiet and somewhat timid voice, she whispered, "You."

And then she kissed him. It was a quick peck, but still sweet and loving. Both of their faces were pink when Jeremy asked in a shaky voice, "Does this mean we're dating now?"

"I hope so!" Aelita exclaimed, giggling.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x**

Just before the scanners closed, Nikki grabbed Odd by the wrist and pulled him out of the scanner.

As soon as Odd was outside the scanner, Nikki let go of his wrist and sat down in the middle of the room. Her nails were digging into the palm of her hand to keep it from shaking.

"What the hell was that for?!" He demanded, taking a seat next to her.

Nikki looked up at him and grinned, "I thought we should give them a little alone time."

Realization finally dawned on Odd and he didn't say anything afterwards. Nikki remained silent too. She was hoping to avoid bringing up their fight. She wouldn't ignore it forever, just until they were rid of Xana for good. Which, hopefully, would be today.

Odd smoothed out Nikki's clenched fist and entwined his fingers with her. Odd couldn't help but smile to himself at the fact that Nikki didn't flinch when he did so. When she had first come to Kadic, Nikki would cringe whenever someone came to close. It came from being beaten up too many times at her old school (see Nikki's history on my profile). He was happy to see that that reflex was gone.

Odd was about to bring up their fight when a blushing Aelita came down the ladder.

"You two ready to go?" She asked, heading towards an empty scanner.

Odd and Nikki cheered as they entered the two remaining scanners.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x**

Yumi and Ulrich appeared in the desert sector to find that Odd wasn't there.

"So you think something went wrong with the virtualization process?" Yumi asked, worried for her friend.

"Nah," Ulrich replied almost automatically, "I saw Nikki pull him out of the canner at the last minute."

Judging by the look on Ulrich's face, Yumi could tell that he thought Nikki was trying to sort out everything between her and Odd. But much to Yumi's displeasure, she knew that Nikki was playing matchmaker for her and Ulrich.

"So Yumi, have you thought anymore about my question?" Ulrich asked hesitantly, proving Yumi's theory correct.

The Japanese girl wanted nothing more than tell him that she loved him but the words died inside her mouth. Instead she did exactly what Nikki didn't want her to do and said, "I have, but I'll tell you later. Now isn't the best time for this."

The boy beside her looked slightly hurt at this but Yumi could tell that he understood her reasoning. Then, as if on cue, Aelita, Odd, and Nikki appeared to break the silence.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x**

"I think Xana's taking a sick day you guys; I haven't seen a single sign of his goons since we got here," Nikki commented. Her breathing was slightly heavy from running, as was the others'.

Jeremy's disembodied voice replied to her. "That's because Xana didn't expect us to show up today. But don't let your guard down anyway; you never know what Xana could have up his sleeve."

Everyone already knew not to let their guard down but they heeded Jeremy's warning nonetheless.

That's when Ulrich noticed something on his right that caused him to skid to a halt. This in turn, caused Odd to ram into him and nearly knock Ulrich to the ground.

"What is _that_?" He asked over the girls' laughter.

"What's what where?" The blonde demanded, rubbing his nose where it had collided with the back of his friend's head.

Ulrich pointed wordlessly to the edge of the expansive plateau they were on. The others followed his gaze to find a glowing white orb about the size of a soccer ball floating a few feet above the ground where they normally went to get to sector five.

"Whatever it is," Yumi said, resting her hands on her hips, "There's no doubt in my mind that it's one of Xana's tricks."

"Only one way to find out," Odd shouted cheerfully. He grabbed one of Nikki's arrows and started to jog towards the illuminated ball.

"What do you think you're doing Odd? That thing could be dangerous!" Aelita yelled so that the blonde could hear her. Irritation and anxiety were evident in her voice. As answer to Aelita's rhetorical question, Odd jabbed the orb with the arrow he had "borrowed" from Nikki.

"ODD!!" The others (including Jeremy) hollered at the top of their lungs.

Odd grinned at them sheepishly but his glee faded when the orb sucked the arrow in and began to expand.

Everyone cursed under their breath as the ball continued to grow rapidly until it seemed it would burst. When it did finally implode, a blinding white light swept over a vast majority of the desert sector, including the Lyoko warriors.

After the light subsided, everyone released a breathe they didn't realized they were holding and looked around at each other.

"Is everyone alright?" Jeremy's voice came from the cloudless orange sky.

"I don't feel any different, do you guys?" When the others shook their heads, Nikki looked up and replied, "We're all okay down here Jeremy. Has anything change on your end?"

"Not from what I cant tell. Oh wait, there's an army of blocks coming from behind you. It'll take to long to fight them off, so I'll program your vehicles." seconds later, their rides appeared in front of them and they were off.

They hadn't been moving for long when the blocks came into view and the barrage of lasers began. the Lyoko warriors were doing pretty well at dodging them until one hit Odd on the back of his shoulder. The impact sent him hurtling towards the ground in a nosedive. Luckily, just before he hit the ground, Nikki grabbed him by the wrist and hoisted him onto her board.

When they were out of the blocks' range, Nikki asked, "Are you alright?" over her shoulder. When Odd didn't answer, Nikki stopped and kneeled down facing him as he was on his hands and knees. Nikki placed her hand gingerly on the spot on Odd's left shoulder where he had hit. When the girl felt something warm, she pulled her hand back and saw that her palm was covered with crimson blood.

"Oh my god, Odd you're bleeding!" Nikki exclaimed. Panic was clawing at her insides and she could tell the others felt the same way by looking at their faces.

"Xana must have done something to you guys with that orb," Jeremy said in a tight voice above them, "Be careful, every time you guys get hit, it becomes a real wound. You won't lose life points and be devirtualized; you'll be stuck on here until you die."

Everyone looked at Odd, worried about his condition.

"I'm fine," He finally gasped, struggling to his feet, "Just keep going."

Nikki stayed on her knees, staring up at him warily as if she was expecting him to collapse. After a while, she stood up and turned around. As the overboard started moving again, Odd flashed her one of his trademark grins and placed his hands on her waist for support.

A few minutes later, Yumi called out, "are we almost there Jeremy? The blocks are gaining on us!"

Aelita's grip on Ulrich tightened when she heard that and it didn't slacken until the genius replied, "You'll find Franz Hopper on the platform coming up on your left."

The Lyoko warriors followed his directions. However, when they stopped on said platform, the only thing that was there was a round hole filled with water. You couldn't tell how deep it was because the pond reflected the orange sky above them.

"Hey Einstein, are you sure you didn't mess up that program? The only thing here is a pond," Ulrich said, sounding slightly confused.

"I'm positive Ulrich," Jeremy retorted, "Franz Hopper is right where that pond is."

Aelita thought silently for a moment before bursting out, "That pond must lead somewhere! That's happened before, hasn't it?"

"And that somewhere must be where your dad is," Nikki concluded.

The gang didn't have any time to think things over because the army of blocks had come back into range. As they left their vehicles behind and jumped into the water, Aelita created a thick stone dome around the pond to prevent the blocks from following them.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x**

Aelita, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Nikki hit the ground with simultaneous thuds. Looking around there was an inactivated tower and a large, floating ball, illuminated with all sorts of different colors. From what they could tell, the platform they were standing on was directly underneath the one they had just come from.

"Daddy?" Aelita asked hopefully to the mass of swirling light.

As if to say 'yes' the light made a humming noise that sounded like music.

"Aelita, go with him into the tower," Jeremy ordered, "I need you to help run the materialization program from the inside."

Just then, eight crabs appeared out of thin air. Except these ones were different; instead of the usual sandy red color, the crabs were metallic silver, like metal.

"Aelita, you go with your dad into the tower; we can take these guys," Ulrich commanded.

Aelita stared at her friends in hesitation. They all stood in defensive stances between her and the crabs. Before taking off for the tower, the pink haired girl said to her friends, "Good luck," and then to her father, "Come on Daddy."

The orb soon disappeared into the tower along with Aelita.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

As Jeremy and Aelita were hard at work on getting the program running, the others realized their task wasn't going to be completed as easily as they had expected. Every attack they had used against the silver crabs had bounced right off. The crabs didn't have a scratch on them while the Lyoko warriors were bloody and on the verge of collapsing. To top it all off, Nikki and Odd's arrows were gone and Yumi and Ulrich's weapons were lying on the ground somewhere.

Then, just as another crab was about to hit Yumi from behind, Ulrich dove in between her and the crab and took three lasers to the chest. He hit the ground hard and unconscious.

Yumi bent over him, screaming his name until she herself was hit with another laser, causing her to collapse on top of a bloody Ulrich.

Odd and Nikki saw what had happened to their friends but were shot down before they could do anything about it.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

The program was a success! The glowing ball took on the silhouette of Franz Hopper and was materialized. Aelita's father was safely on earth without a hitch.

Coming out of the tower, Aelita was mortified. All of her friends lay in bloody heaps on the ground.

"Jeremy!" Aelita cried out, "You have to bring the others back now!"

"Alright, but you first," Jeremy replied. Without being able to see what had happened, the genius had now idea how severe the damage was. Before Aelita could protest, her body began dissolving and her friends disappeared from view.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Yumi, Nikki, Odd, and Ulrich awoke in a row on the icy cold factory floor. They were extremely sore, but otherwise completely unharmed.

That was when they noticed the three people staring at them. The first two where Jeremy and Aelita, holding hands and looking incredibly relieved that their friends were okay. The third was a bespectacled man who was none other than Franz Hopper.

Odd jumped up and shouted "HOORAY! WE'RE ALIVE!!"

"And it looks like Jeremy's program worked!" Ulrich added with pleasure.

Nikki jumped up and pointed at Jeremy and Aelita, "Oh my god, they're finally together!!"

"Well, now that you're all feeling better, I believe we can shut down the supercomputer," Jeremy said, smiling. Aelita was laughing at her friends' enthusiasm.

Franz Hopper interrupted for the first time. "Shut it down, are you mad?!"

"If we don't, Xana will attack again," Yumi argued.

"Nonsense, come with me," The man replied, climbing up the ladder.

The others shrugged and followed him up. When everyone was in the room, Franz Hopper was already typing away at the supercomputer.

"While I was stuck on Lyoko, I created an antivirus to destroy Xana," He explained as quickly as he was typing, "The only problem was that I couldn't activate it unless I was where I was where I am right at this moment. So now I can rid the world of Xana and you can still go on Lyoko whenever you like.

As he said this, Franz Hopper hit the enter key. The gang watched in amazement as any trace of Xana was wiped out. They were all silent for a moment. Aelita's father was finally free and Xana was gone for good.

When the victorious Lyoko warriors were finished taking in the information, they started celebrating.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Ha!! It's done, just like I said it would be!! Aren't you so proud that I can actually meet the deadlines I set up?? Anyway, if you are reading this, this is the second to last chapter. I might put an epilogue on there and I might not, that all depends on the ideas you guys give me in your reviews. But I WILL add something extra on the end no matter what, but that's a surprise!

Read and review people!!

spirit


	12. always be my baby

**HAHAHA!! Would you like to know why I'm laughing?? Because this is the LAST CHAPTER OF THIS IS HOW A HEART BREAKS!! I'm adding a special surprise after this so if you see another chapter, it's not really a chapter, it's a bonus.**

**WAHOOO!! I'm sooooo proud of myself!! Thanks you sooooo much to all of you that stuck by me throughout the entire story!! And Mariah Carey's song 'Always Be My Baby' (I don't own her or the song). I don't normally listen to her that much but I listened to the song continuously while writing this chapter.**

**Oops, almost forgot the ****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Code Lyoko blah, blah, blah, so please don't sue me. I don't own Mariah Carey or her songs either. **

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

Please note: at the end of the last chapter something got screwed up and some of the chapter was cut off. Please go back and scroll down to the end to see if you've read it.

"Well, if you put it that way, I suppose there's no reason for me to deny your proposal," Mr. Delmas said hesitantly. He went on to detail rules such as a budget although the two in front of him were hardly listening.

Odd and Nikki thanked the principal hastily before rushing out the door.

"We should probably get started soon," Nikki thought aloud when they had stopped running.

"Yeah, but I have to take care of Kiwi first," Odd replied, panting slightly.

Nikki was already walking away as she said, "Alright, meet me in the forest when you're done. And remember; you can't tell the others about _any_ of this."

The blonde was about to tell her that he already knew to keep his mouth shut and that she didn't have to remind him but Nikki was already out of earshot. He watched her run for a moment longer before turning around in the direction of his dorm.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

As Nikki rounded the corner in a full out run, she collided instantaneously with Aelita and Yumi.

Aelita was the first to say something. "I'm getting a strange sensation of déjà vu."

"Hehe, sorry about that," Nikki apologized, smiling meekly.

"Not a problem, we're used to it. I think the bruise from the first time you ran into me is finally gone," Yumi joked.

At that point Nikki jumped to her feet and helped her friends stand, sticking her tongue out at Yumi.

"So where are you headed in such a rush?" Aelita asked, eyeing her anxious friend curiously.

Yumi touched a finger to her chin briefly. "Let me guess; to see Odd?"

"No, I'm going to see Kiwi," Nikki retorted in her usual jesting tone. Subconsciously her foot was tapping.

While she listened to her friends' jokes, Nikki was thinking about how thankful she was that it wouldn't raise suspicion that she was going to see Odd.

"Well we won't keep you any longer. Just do us all a favor and go out with him," The pink haired girl finally said, giggling a tiny bit as she said it.

Nikki's jaw almost dropped. "Huh?" She inquired, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"You heard her," Yumi replied, "You didn't think that you were going to get by teasing us without a little in return, did you?"

Still a little confused, Nikki mused, "No, not really." What were they talking about? No one had ever said anything about Odd liking her…..Had they?

Regaining her regular lighthearted composure, Nikki added, "By the way, if you don't tell Ulrich that you'll go out with him soon, I'm going to tell him _for _you."

While Aelita laughed, Yumi pushed her friend lightly towards the forest saying, "Yeah yeah, just get moving already." Her cheeks were slightly pink, although Nikki was off and running before she had a chance to see.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

Nikki was waiting in the forest for a little while. She spent the first ten minutes or so doodling in one of her sketchbooks. Soon after, a song got stuck in her head and a brilliant idea came with it. Nikki put her sketchbook and wrote a note down on her hand just as the sound of rustling leaves came from her left.

The girl stood up, ready to take the offensive, but relaxed when Odd came through the trees.

"Didn't scare you, did I?" He asked cautiously.

Nikki couldn't tell whether he was hoping he had, or if he was really worried.

"Not really, no," She decided was the best response.

"Okay, let's get started!" Odd exclaimed after a moment, pumping a fist in the air.

_45 minutes later:_

"Ugh, too many lists; why does planning things involve so damn many lists?" The blonde boy groaned, leaning his head back against the tree.

"Relax, we're done writing lists. Now we just have to put everything together. Oh! Speaking of lists…" Nikki trailed off, now digging rapidly through her messenger bag.

Odd stared at her inquisitively, "Speaking of lists, what?"

Nikki then pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to Odd with a satisfactory smile.

The boy took it, unfolded, and read it then looked up at Nikki, baffled.

"Alright I'm stumped, what is this?"

"It's a list of all the girls in our grade at Kadic, the ones highlighted are the ones you've been on a date with. Remember when Ulrich, Yumi, you, and I made that list while Jeremy and Aelita were working on a program for the supercomputer a while back?" The girl laughed lightly.

Odd took another glance at the list, "That's all of them, except one."

Nikki didn't seem confused, "Well if you dated Aelita I'm sure Jeremy wouldn't be too thrilled with you."

Odd looked at her seriously, "No, I'm not talking about Aelita."

Nikki cocked her head, "But if it isn't Aelita then who?" The only other girl she could think of was Yumi but she was one grade ahead of them. Nikki was trying awfully hard not to get her hopes up.

A faint smile touched Odd's lips, "You mean you don't even have a guess?"

Nikki leaned against the tree, thinking it over for a moment then shook her head.

Odd's smile grew, "I'll tell you what. At two o'clock, I'll show you who it is."

Nikki looked completely stumped, "Two o'clock, but that's-"

"Right now?" Odd asked, stepping closer, "Yeah, I suppose it is."

Without another word, Odd took the last step needed to lock his lips with hers.

Nikki froze, shocked at the drastic turn of events. She had only wanted to give him that list, how did that come to this?

But they _were_ both single, and this _was_ what she wanted.

'_So he does love me. I guess Aelita and Yumi were right,'_ Nikki thought briefly.

When she felt Odd wrap his arms around her waist to pull draw her closer, Nikki could find no reason to resist. She wound her fingers into his hair and kissed him back eagerly.

For a moment, time ceased to exist. The only thing that was real was their erratic heartbeats and the song playing in Nikki's head. Aside from the pressure of the kiss, Nikki could tell Odd was smiling and she couldn't help but smile as well.

Eventually though, they had to resurface. The couple was both panting, Odd's breath was blowing strands of Nikki's hair out of her face and neither of them could resist laughing. Of course, it was kind of quiet and raspy because they were both out of breath.

"We have to start putting everything together now, don't we?" Odd asked, sound slightly disappointed, which Nikki understood completely.

"Yeah, we only have a few hours to pull everything together. But we have plenty of time after that," She replied gleefully.

After seeing her smile, Odd couldn't resist pulling her in for one more kiss before they took off to get ready for the coming evening.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

A Few Hours Later:

Aelita opened Jeremy's door as quietly as possible and crept up behind him. "You're going to be yelled at if you're still on the computer constantly just after we defeated Xana," She whispered, having the satisfaction of seeing her new boyfriend jump. Aelita kissed him earnestly before straightening up. He returned it automatically.

"Aelita! You scared me!" Jeremy exclaimed, taking a deep breath.

The pink haired girl sat on his bed as she said, "That was the point."

After a brief pause, Jeremy changed the subject, "I haven't seen Nikki or Odd all day, have you?"

"I saw Nikki around noon today but that's it. Why?" Aelita asked curiously.

Jeremy thought about how he would phrase his answer before replying, "I have a weird feeling that they're plotting something.

"I don't think you're too far off the dot," Ulrich's voice came to the doorway. The couple turned to see him and Yumi leaning on either side of the doorframe.

Aelita's brow furrowed as she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I just got a text from Odd. It said to get you two and Yumi and then head out to the track," He explained carelessly.

Shrugging, Jeremy stood up and took Aelita's hand, "Well whatever is going on, we'll just have to grin and bear it."

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

As the four walked towards both the setting sun and the track they noticed that almost everyone else from the school was heading in the same direction. Once the track came into view, they found to their amazement that it was now lit with thousands of twinkling lights (assisted by the lights set up around the track) surrounding multiple tables of food and a DJ. The other students of Kadic Academy were already dancing and talking in the middle of it all.

Aelita, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Yumi stood there, gaping.

"This has got to be their most elaborate scheme yet," Jeremy mused, receiving nods from his still wide-mouthed friends.

At that point the schemers noticed their friends standing just outside the track and ran up to them. Nikki's arm was strung around Odd's neck and his arm was firmly attached to her waist.

"What do you guys think?" Nikki asked her friends once they had recovered from their previous state of shock.

"It's great, but what's it all _for_?" Yumi asked, gesturing to the scene behind the couple.

"We're celebrating," Nikki replied cheerfully.

"Celebrating what? Us defeating Xana?" Aelita guessed?

"Well, that's the real reason. The cover story that we bought Mr. Delmas over with was that we were giving students a break after finishing exams. We had it outside because there would be more room," Odd explained.

Suddenly Aelita squealed, ran up, and glomped Nikki and Odd.

"Um, Aelita? Why are we being hugged?" Nikki inquired feebly.

The ecstatic pink haired girl loosened her grip and looked up at the two, "Because you're finally together! Why else?!"

Nikki craned her neck to look up at Odd, "I guess it was more obvious than we thought."

He nodded in agreement and the whole group laughed.

Soon enough, Odd became impatient. "Alright! Enough standing around, let's PARTAY!!"

The gang started laughing at them as they joined the rest of the party.

While they were taking a break from dancing a while later, Aelita and Nikki were talking.

"So what's gonna happen with you're father?" Nikki asked curiously. She had been busy all day so she was the only one besides Odd who hadn't heard the news.

"He's going to take the same last name I've been using for that past few years and set up some new bank accounts and everything, but he's still going to live at the Hermitage," Aelita explained.

"And you're still going to live at Kadic?" Nikki asked hopefully, receiving a reassuring nod from her friend.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Nikki exclaimed, before whispering something in Aelita's ear.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

Aelita ran up to Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy smiling.

"Odd, Jeremy, Nikki is looking for you over there. She has something she wants to tell you. The two guys shrugged and followed Aelita into the crowd. Aelita looked over her shoulder and winked at Yumi before disappearing. Within seconds, Yumi and Ulrich were left alone under a canopy of lights with only the music carrying over to them over the chatter of the other students.

The song ended and a new song came on, skillfully timed by Nikki (thanks to the note she wrote on her hand).

Yumi sighed and Ulrich couldn't help but smile as he asked, "Yet another scheme, compliments of Nikki?"

Yumi couldn't help but laugh a little bit as she nodded.

Ulrich, deciding to take advantage of the given situation, suddenly asked the Japanese girl, "So have you come to a decision yet?"

The black haired girl emitted a quiet "Yeah."

Yumi had decided, much to what would soon be Nikki's displeasure, to turn Ulrich down. That was, until he said softly, "Yumi, I love you. You know I could never hurt you."

In that split second, every single drop of doubt that flooded Yumi's mind vanished into thin air. All that was left was the simple truth; He loved her and she loved him.

It only took one glance at the utter joy on Yumi's face for Ulrich to know her answer. Before either of them knew it, they were kissing; it was everything either of them could ever have hoped for. It was full of love and promises that would never be broken.

The chorus of the song drifted to their ears.

_You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby_

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, Sissi and saw the whole thin and, surprisingly enough, left them alone for good.

Soon enough, Yumi and Ulrich returned to their now cheering friends.

"Looks like its happy endings all around," Jeremy said, finding it impossible not to smile.

"Okay, all in favor of a joyride on and now Xana free Lyoko tomorrow say 'Aye'," Nikki exclaimed, raising her hand and saying 'aye' with the rest of her friends.

After that Nikki and Aelita started singing the chorus of 'Always Be My Baby' and clapping to the beat, only to be joined by the rest of the group and a very off key Odd, only to be rendered speechless with laughter.

The rest of the night was dedicated to celebrations. And as Odd would put it, "Dancing and partying until you pass out from a sugar overload."

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

**O.M.G. I have just finished my first multi-chapter fic EVER!! omg omg omg!!**

**I'M SO EXCITED!! It's not quite over yet, I'm still going to (eventually) post an extra to this story so I'm not marking this story as complete just yet. It'll be a chapter entitled either bloopers or extras. And I **_**might**_** write an epilogue if I get a really good idea.**

**Read and review for the last time!**

**spirit**


	13. extras

**I have returned once again!!!! And probably the last time in this story. The only two things that would drag me back into this story are 1) sudden inspiration for something or 2) a really good idea for an epilogue provided by one of you, my fabulous readers.**

**Anyway, these are deleted scenes from ****This is How a Heart Breaks****, because I felt like adding a little bit of comedy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Code Lyoko, blah blah blah. How many times do I have to say that anyway? Oh yeah, and Nikki is mine, courtesy of my overactive mind. **

**Sorry, if some of the deleted scenes aren't funny, but I'm kinda tired, and these are just coming up randomly.**

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

Chapter 1- right after breakfast-

"I honestly don't get how Odd keeps falling for the potato epidemic trick," Nikki muttered to Ulrich and Yumi.

Odd, who just happened to walk up at the right moment, freaked out shouting, "THERE'S BEEN A POTATO EPIDEMIC?!?!?"

"Here we go again."

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

Chapter 3-

Odd and Ulrich were sitting on their beds throwing a ball back and forth when a blood curdling scream echoed through the room… The guys came into the girls' dorm to see…

Aelita backed up against the wall with a cockroach in front of her and Nikki standing in her doorway, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

"Is she alive?" Aelita croaked, tears streaming silently down her face.

Jeremy took Nikki's wrist to find the pulse and nodded.

Odd sat on the bed and picked her up, laying her in his lap.

The others sat on the bed avoiding the bloodstained parts around him.

"So much for being safer without him," Odd muttered, stroking Nikki's hair gently.

Before anything else could be done, Nikki shot upright, screaming at the top of her lungs, effectively scaring the living crap out of her friends. Upon seeing her friends faces, Nikki was laughing so hard she wouldn't breathe.

"EMI!!"

"$%#"

"…?"

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

Chapter 3-

After a brief silence Odd began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nikki asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing, it's just that I bet everyone at school thinks you're dead," Odd grinned.

As you may imagine, this lead to Nikki and Odd hatching a whole plot about Nikki coming back to school like a zombie. I'm sure _that_ would have gone over well.

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

Chapter 4-

"So what do you guys want to do?" Odd asked, clearly bored out of his mind.

"What do you want to do Odd?" Aelita asked curiously.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"I just asked what _you_ wanted to do."

"And I asked you back."

"Dammit Odd, just tell us what you want to do already!"

"I already told you, _I_ don't _know; _what do_ you _want to do?!"

"Nevermind…"

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

Chapter 4-

"I need to go too, or I'll be late to dinner," Yumi mentioned.

"See you tomorrow then," Ulrich said.

The Japanese girl nodded and was off.

"Speaking of dinner I'm hungry!" Odd yelled.

"Odd you're always hungry," Jeremy replied as he, Aelita, and Odd walked towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Odd asked him, making Aelita laugh.

"Nothing," Jeremy replied, "I just don't understand how you can eat all that food and still be so…"

"Scrawny?" Ulrich finished, grinning.

"I am NOT scrawny, I'm-" Odd was interrupted by his phone ringing. As he picked it up, Nikki's voice came through the receiver.

"Put a sock in it Odd. I'm almost to the school and can still hear you shouting."

"…"

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

Chapter 5-

Aelita, Nikki, Odd, and Jeremy were standing around the corner, watching the whole scene take place.

"Well that took a rather unexpected twist," Jeremy said.

"You could say that again," Nikki whispered.

"Well that took a rather unexpected twist," Odd stated.

"Odd," Nikki muttered.

"Yes love?" Odd said in a mockingly sweet voice.

"…Just forget about it…"

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

Chapter 6-

Yumi laughed and walked to the machine. She placed a coin in, pressed a button and waited.

That was when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes, what is—"

The person cut her off when they crushed their mouth onto hers.

After a moment the pulled away and Yumi could see that it was Ulrich.

"Ulrich? What happened to William?" She asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"Red Bull. Don't ask."

**x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

**I'm sorry peoples, but I'm too tired to do anymore right now. If you want more outtakes, or have and idea for an outtake or epilogue, review and I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks for being amazing readers,**

**~spirit**


	14. Writer Request

**Hello!**

**Ummmm I'm not exactly sure how to word what I'm trying to say so please forgive me if I don't make an extreme amount of sense.**

**Today I noticed a little note scribbled down by computer with episodes of Code Lyoko that I hadn't watched yet. It made me think about my story and how I never wrote a sequel or epilogue. Since I have no ideas, I am turning to you, the fabulous readers of the internet.**

**Now before you get the wrong idea, I am not going to write and epilogue or sequel. However, I am curious to see what would happen to the characters should the story continue. Therefore, I am turning to you. I am asking that if any of you are interested in writing an epilogue or sequel for my story that you send me a pm or review. Maybe tell me your ideas for the story. I'll wait for a while and then choose who would end up writing the story.**

**So, if you're interested, contact me.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me while I wrote,**

**Seeking Fireflies (I changed my penname from spirit of faith, fyi)**


End file.
